Crimson Bonds
by Anne Fatalism Dilettante
Summary: Lies. Manipulation. Hatred. Deceit. Can Teito destroy his enemies - before he destroys himself? He will never trust again - but perhaps a certain blond Bishop can change that.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. Firstly, if you're looking for heavy yaoi lemon and smut, sorry - but this fic won't be about that. D: It's more of a story on how two individuals change after a series of events - and how they learn how to trust after overcoming pain. Or, well, hopefully, somewhere along these lines. I found Frau and Teito's connection in both manga and anime fascinating, so...**

**This is my first 07-Ghost fanfic. I do hope it's up to standards.**

* * *

><p>"No, please! Don't kill me, I beg you!"<p>

Teito Klein gave the man a dispassionate glance. The man had been so very cocky before the battle had commenced. He was big, burly – and had sworn to crush Teito with those bulky, muscle-filled arms of his.

It had only taken Teito ten seconds to have this man cower before him, gasping and pleading for his life.

Emerald eyes swept over the battered figure – he hadn't even needed to use his Zaiphon, something he was particularly skilled at.

Teito took one step forward, and then another – allowing the two blood-stained blades he held to swing by limply at his sides. The man's face contorted into that of pure fear, and he instinctively scrabbled backward in a futile attempt to escape.

"D-don't kill me. I have a wife and two kids at home! You're only a child. You should understand the importance of a family. You understand," he pleaded miserably, "Don't you?"

Teito paused in mid-step, contemplating what the man was saying. Throughout the entire battle, Teito had remained silent. Even when the man had insulted or threatened him, Teito hadn't reacted. He was used to all sorts of verbal threats and insults from the enemy, after all. This man was supposed to be of no exception - until he had brought up the word _'family'._

Which should have been a word that held no importance to Teito, as far as he was concerned.

His grip around the twin blades tightened.

"Family…?" The words echoed out, foreign to Teito.

"Yes, family!" Tears were now streaming down the man's face. "You wouldn't kill a father who has his son and daughter waiting for him, would you?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Father, father!"<em>

"_What is it, Teito?" _

_Teito had been six, and in his arms was a snow-white kitten - a kitten that was barely moving. "It's injured, Father," he said, tears spilling out of green eyes. "What do we do?"_

_Father had taken the kitten from him, examining it with keen eyes. "This is a mother kitten. Shall we treat it, Teito?"_

"_Of course!" Teito exclaimed, then frowned. "Father…if this is a mother, does that mean she has a family somewhere out there?" He reached out, hesitantly petting the white fur, watching sadly as the kitten mewled painfully in response._

_Father smiled at Teito's question. "She does, and I am sure that they are waiting for her to return."_

"_I had a family too, didn't I?" __Teito muttered uncertainly, gripping fistfuls of Father's white robes. "__I know…I'm in the orphanage, which means my parents aren't around anymore."  
><em>

_Father paused, startled by this sudden statement from the young boy. Finally, he reached out his other free hand and ruffled Teito's hair in response. "Your family loved you, Teito."_

_Teito didn't seem satisfied._ "_B-but…they're no longer here. It's not that I don't treat you as family! You are Father, but…"_

_Father laughed, understanding what the young boy was trying to say. __He had watched Teito long enough – knowing that Teito was often teased and bullied by the other children in the orphanage. __Teito loved Father as he was, but other than that, he had no one else to rely on.  
><em>

_Father knew that Teito wanted a bigger 'family' of his own. He wanted to depend on them, laugh with them, and enjoy the days together with them. And who could blame him? He was a curious, innocent child. A child who held too much sadness – a child who deserved the world._

"_Teito, listen to me. Someday, you will find the people who you would consider as your 'family'. You will love them and treasure them, even go as far as to entrust your lives in their hands," Father said._

_The boy's green eyes lit up. "Really?" _

"_Yes. I promise."_

* * *

><p>Teito flourished his blades, cutting off any words that the man in front of him still had to say. Bright arterial blood spouted, splashing across the floor. It was a sea of red, and Teito himself was standing in it.<p>

It was just…another _memory. _A useless, unneeded memory. Teito gazed down at the dead man in front of him. "I...no longer have a family," he whispered stiffly. "Perhaps you understood what it was like to have one...but I never did."

With his task accomplished, Teito walked out of the room, passing by several mirrors on the way. He cursed silently. There was blood on his clothes, face, and hair. It would take a long shower to wash it all away.

"Teito!" Hyuuga called. "Are you done there yet? Aya-tan's been waiting for a long time already!"

"I'm almost done," Teito replied, hoping a washcloth was enough to remove any noticeable bloodstains. There was no time for a bath. Oh, well, this would have to do.

"There you are! Want a lollipop?" Hyuuga asked with a catlike smirk, waving a pink one in front of Teito.

Teito ignored the dark-haired man, walking past him purposefully. As expected, Hyuuga followed him, the same silly grin still on his face. Hyuuga had always been annoying – but it seemed that on this particular morning, he was planning to take it up a notch and _severely_ irritate Teito.

"Aw, Teito, you're no fun! Children should accept candy from their superiors!"

Teito whirled back, not even attempting to mask the fury that was on his face. "I'm not a child!"

Hyuuga merely snickered. "Right, right. Well?"

"Well, what?" Teito retorted.

"You're being extra snappy today," Hyuuga said, taking a long lick from his lollipop and allowing himself to savour the taste. _Mmm. Sour. _"What did your victim say to you this time?"

"It's none of your business," Teito replied curtly. "And if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to receive my new orders from Ayanami now."

Hyuuga merely grinned and waved. "Good luck. Make sure you come out of Aya-tan's room in one piece!"

Teito wanted to slice that smirk off Hyuuga's face. That man could be so perceptive sometimes. Instead, he calmed himself down by attempting to focus his thoughts together.

Family…

_A family. _

Teito's fingers curled into fists, nails digging into the meat of his palm. He had killed a man who had a family – and who knows how many others who were like him. He had sliced them up, had their blood smeared on his hands, and had mercilessly taken their lives.

None of them had even stood a chance.

Teito gritted his teeth. Day after day, year after year – it was always cold-blooded killings and murders. He didn't like it, but there was never much of a choice.

_Ayanami's orders were absolute, after all. _

The oak doors of Ayanami's office soon came into view. Teito knocked lightly before entering the room and snapping into a salute. "I have completed the mission," he reported. _Translation – I have killed whoever you wanted me to kill without any complications.  
><em>

Ayanami merely sat there and observed Teito, fingers clasped together.

"And?"

Teito narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what Ayanami wanted to hear. "…And I am ready to receive the next mission."

"Excellent," Ayanami said, violet gaze pinning Teito down. He reached into his pocket, pulling a photo out. "Here is the next person you are in charge of hunting down."

Teito glanced at the photo, feigning indifference. The man in the photo was strikingly handsome; he would have to admit that – those sea-blue eyes contrasted in accordance to that blonde hair - _and was that a sly grin on his face?_

"Is he not in the military?" he asked Ayanami. Teito normally required no photos of any sort - the men he had to kill were normally soldiers, prisoners, even executives who resided in the military itself.

"No. This man is not like the others you have killed so far. He is a Bishop who resides in the Barsburg Church of the Seventh District."

Teito's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A Bishop? He had to kill a Bishop? Of all people, Ayanami now wanted a _Bishop_ dead?

"With all due respect, Sir," Teito began, trying to reason as much as he could to his silver-haired superior, "That church is a no-war zone in accordance to to the Seventh District's law of sanctuary. Killing a Bishop there could cause serious repercussions."

It was a bad move. Within seconds, Teito was swept into the corner of the room – with Ayanami's sword at his throat.

"You are questioning my orders," Ayanami said calmly.

Ayanami pressed down hard, breaking the skin. Blood was beginning to flow, but Teito didn't even flinch at the touch of cold metal. All he could hear was his erratic breathing, the quickening of his pulse at Ayanami's sudden attack.

"Do not forget what has happened to you in the past," Ayanami continued coldly. "Do not forget that we, the Black Hawks, were the ones who decided to spare your piteous life."

Teito blinked rapidly, trying to ignore the pain that was cutting into his neck. He remembered – _of course he did_.

And oh, how he despised reality.

"You all," Teito panted, "Should have killed me too."

"And waste such bright, young talent? Aya-tan knew you would be better off alive – and boy, was he right." Hyuuga had somehow appeared next to Ayanami, and damn it – _Teito saw that he still had that stupid grin on his face. _

Hyuuga bent down and whispered into Teito's ear, "It was your fault that they had to die, you know."

Teito hung his head. He _knew._

"And the only way you can compensate for their deaths," Hyuuga continued, "is to continue with what you're the best at. Killing."

"Killing…" Teito murmured. He cast a sharp glare at Hyuuga and Ayanami, snarling, "We had a deal."

Hyuuga wagged a finger in front of Teito. "Ah, but of course! We don't plan on going back on our word, do we, Aya-tan? When you discover the ones who killed your family, you will be allowed to carry out all the revenge you desire."

Teito bit his lip, feeling cheated. He had somehow been the sole survivor of the massacre that had occurred at the orphanage. There wasn't much he remembered about it – all Teito knew was that he had awakened to the news that Father had been killed, and that he had been saved by an organization – an organization known as the Black Hawks. Teito had joined the Black Hawks in return and had promised to work for them, completing all their dirty work until he could find the murderers of his family and have his revenge.

Teito angrily shoved Ayanami's sword away and stood up, heading for the door. "I will complete my mission," he muttered darkly. "And I will do so until my revenge is completed."

With Teito gone, Hyuuga sat himself down on Ayanami's desk, yawning lazily. "Someday Teito will find out about the truth, Aya-tan. And sending him after Zehel – isn't that a little _too_ risky?"

Ayanami smirked. "As long as the feelings of dread, distrust and anger continue to dominate his being, Teito Klein will never be able to remember the truth about himself – or the truth about the _real _killers who had taken the lives of the ones he loved."

It was just a matter of simple manipulation, really. All it had taken was a lie on the Black Hawks' behalf – and Teito Klein's being and freedom was sold, belonging to no one but them. Ayanami enjoyed seeing the boy struggle with his inner memories, the memories that seemed to come but refused to fully resurface.

What would Teito do when he finally realized that he had been living with the murderers of his family all these years? How would Teito react when he realized that he had been searching blindly all along – when the ones he truly wanted to kill were the ones ordering him about everyday, forcing him to sin when he didn't want to?

Ayanami wanted to see the boy suffer at the truth, and when the time came…

…He would kill the boy – and enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

><p>"Frau, you skipped out on mass again."<p>

Frau ignored the russet-haired Bishop and focused on the book that was in front of him. The eleventh edition was begging for attention – attention that he would _gladly_ provide.

Castor glared, snatching the book - to be exact, a Bible - out of Frau's hands with a single swipe. Frau twitched in annoyance, watching as Castor reached in between the pages and pulled out a magazine - one which he promptly threw into the fireplace without a second glance.

Frau growled. "What the hell? That cost me a fortune, Castor!"

"Explain," Castor said sarcastically, "How reading the 'Playboy' magazine would be of any use to an already lazy, idiotic Bishop who thought it would be fun to skip out on mass for the third time this week - while dumping the workload onto his two other innocent, unsuspecting companions."

"Feh. Masses are boring anyway."

"Masses are about God!" Castor exclaimed, grabbing Frau into a deadly headlock.

"Cut that out! You know I hate God."

"You're a Bishop!"

_"I'm Frau!"_

Castor groaned. "And now you're just giving me lame comebacks. Honestly, are you even trying?"

"Lame? I'll make _you_ lame, you bespectacled little…"

Labrador stepped towards the window, a serene smile on his face. "You two should stop fighting." And then he frowned - to which the two other Bishops immediately noticed. They paused, halting their attempt to strangle each other for the time being.

Castor was the first one to break the silence. "What's wrong, Labrador?"

"The flowers…are anxious." Labrador cast a worried gaze at Frau. "Someone…will be coming for you."

Frau raised an eyebrow. "And that's how it _always_ has been, regardless of whether I've been dead or alive. So, tell me – how's this person like? Psychotic? Insane?"

Labrador sighed wistfully, hearing the whispers of the flowers in the air.

"Sad. This person…is just so sad."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really...not that good in descriptions...or angst...or action. Sorry about that, I still needa improve loads more. Yeah, in the next chapter, we see Teito going after Frau. <strong>

**Anyway, tell me what you all think. =) Please review!**

**- Anne**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's 6am. I'm half-dead, but here it is!  
><strong>

**In this chapter, Teito's going to start meeting some...hmm...church fellows. Yes, yes. Joy. What could happen to our stubborn protagonist next? **

**Six reviews! Thank you so much, I love you all! [bows] I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p>Something was very strange about the Barsburg Church, but Teito couldn't figure out what. Of course, it was just as magnificent as he had imagined it – there were white tall towers that loomed into the sky and glass windows that seemed to reflect rays of light from every angle, along with turrets and long hallways that stretched infinitely, joining each other at a single point.<p>

It was vast, but that wasn't what irritated Teito.

"Everybody's too relaxed," he muttered darkly, clutching the ragged cloak even tighter around him. Men and women mingled around, chatting with smiles on their faces while the children played tag in the church's courtyard. There were only a few Bishops around, and they didn't seem to be wary of anything – much less of Teito's presence.

On the surface, Teito knew exactly just how he looked like – a young homeless boy, walking around the church – perhaps seeking assistance. However, underneath that cloak were Teito's lethal twin blades, placed carefully into their respective sheaths. With them, he could take care of the job in a few quick, silent moves. He never used his Zaiphon unless it was absolutely necessary – attacking with it only attracted too much attention.

Teito glanced around. His target – _the blond Bishop with ice-blue eyes_ – didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

As much as Teito wanted to leave this odd place as quickly as possible, he knew that this time's mission was on a completely different difficulty level. He would have to tread with caution – which meant that he had to familiarize himself with the layout of the church and make out potential threats that could delay his mission before carrying out the actual killing. It would take a long time – perhaps a few days, even.

_A few days?_ Missions weren't supposed to be this long, were they? Teito sat down at a fountain with an inaudible sigh, wondering what to do next. Should he continue exploring the church, or should he perhaps seek out his target first? He pondered his options, all the while staring at his feet.

A splash alerted Teito's senses and he spun around, ready to attack if necessary. Instead, he found himself face-to-face with a mermaid. She smiled at him joyously and burst into a melodious song, bubblegum-pink hair swaying.

"W-what?" Teito gaped, unsure of how to react. He scooted away immediately as she reached out to poke his cheek, feeling warmth rise to his face. There never were any females back at the military, and meeting one now under the current circumstances just wasn't what he expected at all.

"My, my. Isn't that unusual." The voice came from a russet-haired man, who took a seat next to Teito. He donned a Bishop's garb, with a pair of glasses perched smartly on his nose.

"Unusual…?" Teito asked, glancing at the mermaid cautiously. Was this, perhaps, some sort of trick?

"This is Razette. She's normally quite shy around strangers, you know," the man said, smiling at Teito.

Teito scrutinized the man warily, searching for any signs of threat. Finding none, he relaxed, feeling satisfied for the time being. Razette took this opportunity and begun pinching Teito's face, much to his dismay.

A long moment passed. Finally, Teito asked, "Who are you? Are you a Bishop in this church?"

"I am," the man replied. "You may call me Castor. And you are?"

Teito opened his mouth and snapped it shut again, silently admonishing himself for almost speaking out his name. Although this man – _Bishop Castor_ – seemed harmless, Teito knew that telling him his name would be a careless move. Instead, he remained silent.

Castor didn't seem to mind. Seeing as Teito wasn't going to answer, he asked quietly, "Are you…_looking_ for something? Perhaps, _someone_?"

Teito stiffened. It was perhaps just a question from Castor by chance, but something about that man's scrutinizing gaze made him feel…uneasy. There was something about this man that just felt off.

"No," Teito replied, feeling the lie slip out easily.

Castor nodded, no longer smiling. "I see."

"I must go," Teito said, standing up. Before Castor could get another word in, he had sprinted away – eager to gain as much distance as possible. Razette squeaked in surprise at Teito's abrupt exit, face pulling into a pout. She huffed and dove back into the water, splashing water all over the fountain's marble surface.

Castor pushed his glasses up, contemplating what he had just seen. That boy was _guarded_. The way he spoke and acted spoke out for themselves.

"His thoughts are clouded," Labrador said softly, stepping out from the shadows. Flowers entwined themselves around him, whispering in the gentle way that he knew so well.

"You've been watching," Castor accused.

Labrador smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "That boy...he will continue to search."

"Will he ever discover the truth to what he has been searching for, or will he continue running into the shadows...and destroy himself?" Castor asked.

Labrador merely gazed into the distance wistfully without answering.

* * *

><p>Castor was no fool, Teito knew. There was something in that Bishop's eyes that was attentive and calculative.<p>

You're overreacting, Teito told himself firmly. He hadn't told anybody in the church about his name, age, origins or origins that could have made him a suspect. It was basically impossible for anyone to know about his true identity, unless they had the power to read minds or see into the future.

In that case, then what was that sinking feeling in his chest?

He padded onwards aimlessly, only to look up and realize that he was now in a library. It was impressive – the military definitely never had one as big as this. Row after row of books stood on bulky shelves, towering over Teito himself. He recognized that most of the people here were _practicing Bishops_ – people who aimed to be Bishops, but had yet the opportunity to pass the official Bishops' Examination. Each of them were dressed in white robes, with a shiny silver badge pinned to their collars.

Teito reluctantly shrugged off the hood of his cloak – he felt unsafe and exposed doing so, but there wasn't a choice. Sneaking and creeping around a quiet library looking like a fugitive would create suspicion amongst the practicing Bishops here, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Perhaps he could find something interesting to read in the mean time. After all, the blond Bishop he was looking for was still nowhere to be seen.

And who knew – _perhaps, just perhaps,_ he could find some information behind the murderers who had killed Father. That had been more than ten years ago, and Teito knew it somehow involved the war between Barsburg and Raggs.

Books of this sort had been prohibited in the military's library for a long time, but he could probably find something here.

The faster he could obtain his revenge and escape out of Ayanami's clutches, the better.

With that set in mind, Teito walked past bookshelves, beginning to comb through the books.

_Case evidences against the Warsfeil..._

_Church affairs between the Pope and Archbishops..._

_Wait, that wasn't it either._ Teito felt irritation mount within him. It wouldn't hurt to have some extra signage in the library, and he had been searching around for the past hour without finding anything that would actually benefit him.

"What are you looking for?"

Teito jumped, startled at the sudden voice.

Bored violet eyes stared back at defensive green ones. "You're looking for a book, right? Which one?" he asked, cocking his head.

_How did he know I was looking for something?_ Teito wondered, annoyed. And…wait a second – there was something familiar about this face…

The boy smiled wickedly. "You've been wandering from bookshelf to bookshelf." Laughing aloud at Teito's stumped expression, he added, "What? Your question was written all over _your face_!"

"Shuri?" Teito couldn't help but blurt out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The boy's smile changed into an apprehensive glare. "Shuri? No, I'm Hakuren Oak, Shuri's cousin."

"H-Hakuren…?" So this wasn't Shuri Oak, the military warrant officer who had newly joined the Black Hawks a few days ago. Him and Hakuren had looked so alike that Teito couldn't even tell the difference.

Hakuren's friendly demeanor changed into frosty hostility. "Who are you, and how did you get to know Shuri?"

Teito cursed inwardly. Things weren't going too well. First it was Castor, and now it was an _Oak_. Although Hakuren's voice was still light and easy-going, Teito could sense the cautious, guarded tone hidden beneath it.

"Shuri Oak is…an _acquaintance_ of mine," Teito replied stiffly, turning away. It was time to leave. "I'm sorry if I mistook you as him."

Hakuren narrowed his eyes. "You're from the military, aren't you?"

Teito paused in mid-step.

"What exactly are your motives here?"

Teito clenched his fists.

"There must have been a reason! The military would never send a _kid_ like you otherwise!"

Teito wanted to slice him up. Instead, what came out was, "In reference to your first question, I'm looking for a book about past historical events regarding the Barsburg war and the military."

"So the military sent you to get a _book_?" Hakuren asked incredulously, lifting an eyebrow. "Man, I don't believe you. You're the lousiest liar I've ever seen."

"Stop jumping to conclusions. It's a matter of personal interest and I'm in need of some vital information, got it? Besides, the military would normally ask me to do more important stuff like…" Teito trailed off, realizing that Hakuren was hanging onto every single word he said. He sighed, cursing the fact that he had almost given his whole life story away. The whole 'infiltrate-church-and-assassinate-blond-bishop' issue was going south. "Look, just tell me where this...book might be. Please."

Hakuren seemed to concede defeat. Straightening up, he said, "Fine, but only because you said 'please'. I'm quite familiar with the books in the library, and there is only _one_ book that mentions everything you're interested in."

"Well, where is it then?"

"Ah, but that's the difficult part," Hakuren said, wagging a finger in front of Teito's stumped face. "You see, I did borrow that book a week ago for some light reading – and after that I lent it to one of the Bishops for safekeeping."

Teito groaned. "One of the Bishops?"

"I lent it to Bishop Frau. If you can find him and get that book, then you'd probably be able to find out something useful."

"And just who is this Frau guy?"

"Oh, you'll know him when you see him. Short blond hair, blue eyes, grin on that face of his."

"Right," Teito scoffed. "And just how many Bishops in this church have the exact same features anyway?"

At that moment, Hakuren clasped his fingers together and said, "Just the one and only Bishop Frau. No one else could possibly look like him! He's a good man, that's for sure. Not only was he the top-scorer in the Bishops' Examination, but he had begun Kor-extermination at the young age of..."

Hakuren was prattling on and on, but the gears had already clicked in Teito's head, fast and secure.

_One - his assassination target was Bishop Frau._

_Two - Bishop Frau had a book he wanted, something that could possibly help Teito in his search for vengeance._

A dark smile curved on his face. Now that he had a name to go with that face, he could easily complete Ayanami's mission – and even obtain some extra information to boot. It was going to be like killing two birds with one stone.

But as Teito turned to leave, Hakuren called to him. "Wait."

Teito waited.

"I don't know what is it that you want, but I have a feeling you're mixed up with something shady and dangerous. Whatever it is, don't do anything stupid." With that, Hakuren stalked off in that pompous manner of his, waving.

_You don't know, Hakuren,_ Teito thought darkly. _You don't know a thing at all._

* * *

><p>And finally, after several hours of walking around the church grounds, Teito found <em>him<em>.

Bishop Frau's face was partially obscured by the Bishop's veil, but Teito knew it was him. That blond hair that shone under the sun and blue eyes were striking evidences.

Teito decided to follow Frau around, being as silent and stealthy as possible. So far, the blond hadn't noticed his presence. In fact, the oddest thing was Frau didn't seem to be busy at all. Teito was under the assumption that all Bishops had important duties to carry out, but all Frau seemed to do was to visit Razette, eat at the cafeteria (the food seemed horrible – it had to be, they were serving _eyes_ - of all things!), flirt with the Sisters at the church (had he no shame?), smoke underneath huge, shady trees (was he even a _Bishop?_) while yawning and scratching his head.

Teito cringed. Why on earth did Ayanami wanted to silence a person as…_idiotic_ as this? Did Frau even pose a danger to begin with?

Teito was currently pressed up against a wall, still observing Frau. Said target was playing with a whole bunch of kids on the church gardens - Frau had a little boy on a piggyback ride and was carrying a small girl, who squealed happily in his arms as he playfully swung her around.

"Shouldn't he be giving sermons or something? Guy sure has too much free time on his hands," Teito muttered.

Frau was soon joined by two Bishops – one of them was Castor, much to Teito's displeasure. Another one of them was a Bishop with pale violet hair – hair almost as pale as Ayanami's. However, unlike Ayanami, this Bishop did not seem to give out an aura as deadly or vicious. Teito was contemplating on what to do next but they had begun speaking, so he silenced the mental ramble in his mind and decided to pay attention.

* * *

><p>"So this was where you were," Castor said exasperatedly. "Archbishop Jio has been looking for you."<p>

Frau snorted. "That old geezer can wait a sec." He turned to the little girl in his arms, "You want another round?" The girl squealed in anticipation, nodding enthusiastically.

Castor's face turned stern. "Now, Frau, look here…"

"Cut me some slack, Glasses. No need to act so uptight all the time. Isn't that right, Lab?"

Labrador merely smiled innocently.

Castor glowered. "I had to finish all the paperwork you left behind, you lazy moron."

"Oh, that?" Frau shrugged, looking disinterested. "What was it again...three reports, was it?"

"_Five!"_ Castor hissed. "And all were past the due date! Now, get your lazy behind to Archbishop Jio – or do you want me to use my dolls?"

Frau shuddered. Now _that _was a horrifying thought.

"Sorry about that, kids," he said, putting the girl and the boy down. "But duty calls. Don't worry, we'll play again tomorrow."

The kids whined and grumbled. "Can't we play after you finish your work?"

"No can do. See, it's sunset. Your parents will be waiting. Go on, run along home."

Castor nodded in satisfaction as the kids packed up and said their goodbyes. Labrador waved to them cheerily, while Frau yawned and stretched. "Fine, I'll go see that whiny geezer now, but only because I can't stand that nerd troop of yours."

As the three of them walked away, Frau threw a quick glance at the nearby wall out of the corner of his eye. As expected, he saw a hooded figure there, crouched ever so carefully within the shadows.

Someone had been tailing him the entire afternoon. That person was skilled, no doubt – he had taken care to erase any tracks and managed to stay undercover without revealing anything.

"Frau," Castor said anxiously.

"I know," Frau replied. This person probably did not know that he had been noticed for a long time already. He vaguely wondered who this person was, and when he would make a move.

The sun had now completely set, and an eerie sort of silence descended over the darkened walls of the church.

Frau smirked. The fun and games were about to _really_ begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Frau is...incredibly...busy at night, isn't he? Or so Castor said.<strong>

**So, yeah, Teito meets new people, starts stalking Frau, and the next chapter they will meet and start throwing each other around. Probably. Or they'd just sit and have coffee. :P How did you find Teito's interactions with Hakuren and Castor? **

**Please read and review! **

**- Anne**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been prompted to update this, so here goes! :)**

**So glad to receive reviews, favs and alerts. Thank you so much! Without your support, I would surely have left the story hanging. Anyway, thanks to _Sobriquet Nightmare's_ detailed review, I have altered the plot slightly and decided to use Teito's twin blades as part of the story's major funk. Well, not that it matters anyway...but relax. The characters will stay true to themselves.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Teito's stomach growled.<p>

He pressed a hand on it, cursing mentally. The smell that wafted from the church's dining area was delicious, and Teito hadn't had anything to eat for an entire day. He hated to admit it, but he was more than just a little hungry.

Frau was seated at a table together with Castor and the pale-haired Bishop – _Teito thought his name was Labrador_ – dining and laughing at random intervals. He wanted to hear the conversation details, but it was drowned out by the exuberant chatting of others in the hall.

Damn. It was no good. All Teito could do was wait, and his already thin patience was close to snapping. Not only was he starving, but the cloak on him was beginning to _itch_. Finally, he gave up and decided to walk around - taking in the church's night view around him.

The moon had risen, bathing the nearby church buildings to shiny silver. Flowers and grass swayed gently to the night breeze – Teito's keen eyes could even make up the bulbous dew drops on their pale green leaves, glinting under the serene moonlight. It was all so oddly beautiful, and _strangely familiar… _

No, no. How could he find peace in these? Teito had to sternly remind himself that he belonged to the darkness – darkness that could never be purified by beauty or light. He was blood; he was cruelty – _nothing more than that. _

A twig snapped, breaking the silence of the night.

_There! That was Frau, just right behind him...!_

Teito swung a blade out, slicing the body cleanly into half. However, instead of crimson liquid spattering onto the pavement, _strings_ emerged from the body. They unraveled slowly, twisting and shining as brightly as the moon in the night.

"A doll?" Teito gasped in shock, jumping several feet away. _How could he have mistaken a doll for the real Frau?_

Three figures - Teito recognized them as Frau, Castor and Labrador - stepped out from behind the bushes, their footsteps barely audible in the night.

"It seems like he really is targeting you," Castor said, smiling jovially to the two other Bishops next to him.

Frau shrugged and took a puff from his cigarette, looking displeased. "Damn it all, Castor. I _reaaaaally_ don't like seeing myself chopped into half. Why couldn't it have been you instead?" He was no longer in his Bishop's outfit – instead, Frau had donned a deep blue coat that left his chest bare, along with a silver cross that dangled from his neck.

"We had to make sure that you were his target after all," Labrador said softly. "Tea, Castor?"

"Thank you, Labrador."

Teito adjusted his cloak firmly, making sure that it still kept his face hidden. Did Castor have the power to manipulate dolls to lookalike humans? This was bad, then – he didn't want to have to fight all three Bishops at one go. Gripping his blade tightly, he said, "Don't get in my way. Only one of you here has to die."

"Tough luck, Frau," Castor said in mock sympathy, patting Frau's shoulder. "I'll be weeping at your funeral."

Frau snorted and brushed the hand away. He turned to Teito, eyebrows knitted together. "Alright, let's get down to business. Who are you and what exactly do you want? You've been following me for the entire day, so I want some good answers here."

"Some information, and then your death," Teito deadpanned, answering Frau's second question in blatant honesty.

"Ouch," Frau said with a wince, "That's straightforward. Who do you work for?"

"…That's none of your business."

There was a long pause. Finally, Frau relaxed and grinned, stubbing his cigarette into a nearby pillar. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get it."

Teito fought the urge to snicker. It was a clear invitation for a duel, one that he wasn't going to deny.

Castor and Labrador backed up wisely, unwilling to involve themselves in the fight. That was good – less opponents meant more advantage. Teito waited, but Frau refused to budge. _So he wasn't making the first move, eh?_ That was fine. Teito didn't mind. It didn't matter - _Frau would die anyway._ That was his mission. Like a panther, he charged forward in great speed, nimble fingers drawing out the second blade by his side as he did. This time, he would slice Frau _for real._

However, the most surprising thing happened. Frau calmly reached out, blocking Teito's two blades with bare hands. Teito's eyes widened in shock. That wasn't supposed to happen - no one should have been able to stop these so easily.

_No one...no one..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are ya' hiding at, Teito? Aya-tan has a present for you!" Hyuuga called out. He paused to listen, smiling when he heard the muffled whimpers from the closet nearby. He sauntered over and slammed it open, revealing a young Teito who had his face buried in his arms. "Aww," Hyuuga cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Is little Teito crying?" <em>

"_Shut up!" Teito flared up angrily. "What do you all want from me? __ I can't remember anything about the killings, and__ keeping me here is just stupid!" _

_"Oh, but we saved you, don't you remember?" _

_Teito bit his lip. "N-n...yes."_

_"And you have to repay your debt, obviously. It's a give-and-take situation! Wonderful, isn't it?" Hyuuga asked, watching in amusement as Teito's eyes watered. Oh, if only he knew that the real killers were standing right in front of him at this very moment. That boy just couldn't remember anything, could he? It must have been the shock that affected his memories. Poor, sad, pitiful thing. _

"_Teito Klein." Ayanami's eyes were cold, commanding and merciless. _

_Teito looked up, fear in his green eyes. He scrambled out from the cupboard, landing clumsily onto the floor with a sickening thunk. "Y-yes?" _

_Ayanami held out two blades. They were thin and long, both held by their respective sheaths. Teito took it instinctively, too surprised to even say anything else. It felt strangely warm in his hands.  
><em>

"_Unsheathe it," Ayanami commanded. Teito complied, fingers shaking. The blades were thin and sharply curved, with several symbols intricately carved there - but he didn't recognize or cared too much about it. "Now," Ayanami continued, pointing at a prisoner with handcuffs on not too far away, "Kill him." _

_Teito's mouth hung open. He wasn't sure whether he heard correctly. "W-what?"_

"_Kill him. Take his life." _

_No, no. This couldn't be happening. "I…I can't…"_

"_Or," Ayanami said in a dangerously low voice, "Would you prefer if you were the one killed instead?"_

_Teito couldn't think, nor could he feel. All he remembered was approaching the prisoner mechanically in small, shaky steps. The blades suddenly felt too heavy, weighing down and pinning his arms in place. _

_Hyuuga was smiling from behind Ayanami. "It's easy, Teito! The blades are sharp anyway." _

_Tears were flowing down his pale cheeks - he couldn't hide them anymore. It was just too much – people around him were dying over and over again, and now this...? _

_...Was it that easy? Was it?_

_But it was. Anger masked his uncertainty and in one clean swipe, the prisoner was dead - his head severed from the rest of his body. Teito's ragged shirt was stained with crimson, and the blades dropped with a deafening clang onto the floor. _

_He had done it. He had took another person's life. Oh, God, what had he done? _

_Father. Father, please forgive me...  
><em>

"_That," Ayanami interrupted, placing a firm hand on Teito's quivering shoulder, "is what you will have to do from now onwards. Once you have killed once, the second and third are basically the same." _

_Teito fell face forward into the puddle of blood, unable to contain the horror pervading his entire being anymore. The symbols on the twin blades shone brightly in the puddle of blood, but no one took notice of it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The blades were sharp, Teito knew – <em>so Frau be damned to hell and back, why weren't they cutting through his<em> _hands?_ _  
><em>

Teito pressed down even harder, exerting as much force as he could with his bare arms. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow, but Frau didn't even look the least bothered. He did, however, cast a cool look over the blades.

"That's some interesting weapon you have there," he said, eyes slightly narrowed.

"What," Teito panted, a furious expression on his face, "Is so interesting about it anyway?"

"Oh? You don't know what the symbols on your blades are about?" Frau's cautious expression disappeared, leaving behind a large catlike grin. "I see. So this was also the type of information you didn't have."

_Bingo._ Teito growled and leaped backwards, putting some distance between Frau and him once again before charging forwards once again. Perhaps some extra speed would throw Frau off…no,_ wait._ Frau was blocking every single blow of his without breaking a sweat. Teito's mind went numb. He willed himself to hurt Frau, to cut him, to slice, to_ kill._ The growls that came out from his mouth sounded like that of a feral, wild predator - but Teito was too furious to care.

And suddenly, Frau lunged.

It was unexpected and Teito didn't see it coming. He cursed, arching his body upwards to avoid Frau's gloved hands. The hood of his cloak flapped momentarily and fell away, revealing his face under the moonlight.

"You missed," Teito said, smirking. "Too bad."

"Don't be flattered," Frau answered dismissively. "I just couldn't take a faceless opponent seriously. But of all things, a pesky brat? I expected someone a little more..._mature._"

Teito twitched, annoyed at that statement _and_ feeling insulted that Frau was more interested in his identity than the fight itself. "I am _not _a pesky brat."

Frau grinned, ignoring the dangerous territory he was trampling on. "Well, you certainly attack like one."

That did it. Teito's mood darkened and the urge to kill grew stronger – but those blades weren't going to affect him in any way, were they? There was no choice then – Teito would have to use Zaiphon, though he wished he didn't have to. Zaiphon attacks were usually loud, messy, and left him drained afterwards with the need for days to recuperate.

He summoned the Zaiphon an flung it with a hand, watching as Frau dodged them easily in amusement. The blue Zaiphon landed onto the ground with a crash, splintering concrete as it did. The words _'DIE'_ glowed angrily, as if Teito's anger was fuelling its power.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Frau asked casually, continuing to dodge Teito's brash Zaiphon attacks. More words continued to adorn the ground – words that spewed curses or insults. He sighed, knowing that it was his job to clean them up later. The sisters would be horrified to see words like_ that_ on the church grounds.

_This is insane,_ Teito thought. No matter what he did, Frau just didn't seem to be affected! Were all Bishops_ this_ powerful? No, that wasn't it. There was just something about Frau that felt different – and Teito abruptly understood why. _Power was radiating from Frau's body and soul._ He hadn't sensed it in the afternoon, but it was obvious now as they fought. _Frau was definitely dangerous._ Was that why Ayanami wanted him dead? Perhaps. But Frau was just a _Bishop_, for heavens sake! There had to be another reason!

Meanwhile, Frau decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while. "So, what are you doing here anyway? A kid like you shouldn't be doing this."

The Zaiphon that was promptly thrown at Frau read, _'That's none of YOUR business.'_

It contained mostly anger, but Teito's Zaiphon also radiated _fear._ Frau hid a smile, knowing that he was on the right track. Leaning in for the kill, he said softly, "Attacking like this without hesitation – I'm sure you've killed _many_, haven't you, brat?"

This time, Teito raised his voice. "I said, it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"That's all you seem to say, don't you?" Frau asked with a smirk, knowing that this teenage boy in front of him with messy brown hair and wild green eyes was obviously tangled up in something complicated based on his defensive responses.

Teito cursed, knowing that he had lost. Perhaps it was time to retreat. If the fight continued, he would collapse from sheer exhaustion. Yes, he had to leave. With that thought in mind, Teito casted one final blast of Zaiphon before attempting to leap away.

"Whoa! Wait up a second. Don't think I'd let you get away so easily," Frau said, reaching out and grabbing Teito's upper arm almost roughly.

"Let me go!" Teito yelled. He struggled, but the blond had an iron grip. His fingers reached for his blades, but Frau was a step faster – all it took was a few swift moves and they were detached from Teito's sides, lying harmlessly on the ground.

"Why? Weren't you so eager to kill me just now?" Frau taunted, spinning Teito around by the shoulders and forcing him to look into his eyes.

_Those eyes,_ Teito wanted to scream. _Those ice-blue eyes were like frozen glaciers._ They seemed to see through him – _the _darkness, anger_, the goddamn fear_ - and he didn't like it. He wanted to_ leave,_ to get away from this monstrous Bishop at once.

"_Please _– let me go." That word had worked on Hakuren, Teito remembered. Perhaps if he used it now, Frau would probably take pity on him and release his grip.

…_Or not._ All Frau did was smile wickedly at Teito's fear. "You can't do anything now, can you?"

Out of sheer desperation, Teito threw a punch, to which Frau easily blocked. He kicked, shoved, and did everything he could – but nothing worked. Genuine fear began to bubble and simmer, clawing its way into his pounding heart.

Ever since the horrible day where his friends and Father had died at the orphanage, Teito swore he would never again experience the feeling of helplessness. With his weapons, Teito could forget that he was ever a sad, helpless child. With his weapons, he could always be in control. It was always _him_ who overpowered the victims – those who never had an opportunity to strike back. Teito vowed that no matter what, he would find out who was responsible for the murder of his loved ones – even if it meant he had to soil his hands along the way. While he despised the Black Hawks, it was true that they gave him power.

_He would never be a helpless child ever again._

But this…this was pure helplessness. Frau was going to kill him, he knew it, _he just knew it – _

"You're afraid to die, and yet you kill the ones who feel the same way as you do," Frau stated bluntly, reading the terror that was in Teito's eyes.

Some form of rationality seemed to return to Teito, who shook his head a little. "I…it wasn't I who…" He wanted to say that _it wasn't him_, that _it wasn't his fault_, and that _he hadn't wanted to kill _– but no words would come.

Frau knew. Frau understood. He smiled sadly, almost endearingly. "I know," he said, patting the mop of brown hair gently. "I know."

And then he punched Teito hard in the gut.

* * *

><p>"Well, Frau, did you have fun?" Castor asked, watching as Frau slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder like a sack of rice. It was the same boy from the afternoon – the one wrapped in the folds of a dark cloak, moving around with a soldier's defensiveness – the one who denied that he wasn't searching for anything – or <em>anyone<em>, for that matter. Castor had known that he was lying, but this development was still slightly unexpected.

But surely Labrador would have known. There was nothing much that escaped his visions, and he had warned Frau about this after all – _so what else of this boy did Labrador see?_

"Tch. What a brat," Frau muttered. "He's involved in something deadly, that's for sure – military, by the looks of it."

"Not only was he a Zaiphon user, but he wielded those twin blades too," Castor said quietly. "You understand what that means, don't you?"

Frau's face scrunched up in confusion. "No, not really, I don't."

"…Then why did you comment on them earlier on? I thought you _knew_ something about it."

"What?" Frau answered defensively. "I was just guessing, that's all."

Castor groaned. "You're hopeless, Frau. Those symbols on the blades – they were the symbols of the _Seven Ghosts_!"

Frau nodded understandingly. "Ah, yes, I knew that - but what about it?"

Castor sighed, turning helplessly to Labrador. "Could you explain the details to him? You know how stupid Frau is when he's uninformed."

"Shut up, glasses."

Labrador hurriedly explained before another squabble broke out. "Frau, we are part of the Seven Ghosts. You understand that any weapon that contains our symbols hold divine beings within them and are considered to be sacred, don't you?" At Frau's reluctant nod, he continued, "Which means that the boy is in possession of a powerful weapon. It seems to be sealed, though, which makes it seem like he's just wielding normal blades."

"And the question is that _why_ such a weapon is in his hands, and _why_ exactly were its powers sealed," Castor intoned seriously, glasses glinting under the moonlight. "There's also the mystery of just _what_ exactly is the power within these blades, and whether this boy has the _ability_ to wield them or not."

Frau grimaced, glancing at the unconscious boy on his shoulder with something between curiosity and skepticism.

_Just who exactly was this brat anyway?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my action scenes are horrible. Please forgive me. FRAU PWNS.<br>**

**Yes, I'm sure you all should know what divine being resides in Teito's twin blades by now. I mean...it's kinda obvious - but the question is, how will I go about to reveal it? Who knows, who knows...**

** Please read and review! Thank you for your time! :)**

**_- Anne  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted and favorited. I LOVE YOU ALL. Okay, anyway, here I am with an update instead of studying and doing my work like a good pre-university student should be!  
><strong>

**I know this story's in the hurt/comfort genre, but somehow it's not as emotional as I hoped it would be. Uh...maybe listening to some sad music while reading this would help? [grin]**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Teito <em>hated<em> sleeping, as that meant he would _dream._

His dreams were like inescapable sticky cobwebs – circling, entangling, and strangling him to the brink of insanity. Sometimes all Teito saw was infinite darkness – darkness that seemed to swallow him, dragging him into oblivion. At other times he dreamt that he was being smothered by hands – bloodied hands that he had hacked away while taking lives under Ayanami's command.

However, under rare cases, Teito relived memories – memories that were mostly unpleasant, memories that he would like to forget. They jarred him from reality, tore through the walls in his mind – terrifying, haunting and agonizing his very being...

* * *

><p>"<em>Father, what's going on?" Teito cried, tugging onto Father's robes. "Why is everyone running? Why is the orphanage on fire?"<em>

_Father turned to Teito, anxiety written all over his face. "Why are you still here? You have to leave this house, now!" Picking Teito up, they dashed past falling debris – all that were covered in roaring flames. _

_Teito coughed and wheezed. The smoke was thick, heavy – and it suffocated him. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the dying screams of others around them and the sting of smoke in his eyes. The fire was coming, it was close by – and Teito was afraid of the sizzling heat, the crackling flames, and the smell of charred skin – _

_Snow was falling outside. However, instead of a beautiful blanket of white, patches of dark crimson were splashed everywhere. Teito didn't understand – not until he saw the bodies next to them. Some were twisted in odd positions, with fresh slashes on their throats and abdomens ; while others – _

"_You do not have to see this," Father said tightly, twisting Teito so that his small face was buried into a sea of white robes. _

"_Father, stop!" Teito choked out. "They're hurt. We have to help them!"_

"_No, Teito." Father's voice was sorrowful. "We can't." _

_Teito's heart twisted. "Why not?" _

_Father placed Teito onto the ground. "Listen, Teito," he said firmly. "From this point onwards, you will have to run. Run quickly and no matter what happens, do not turn back."_

"_But…" Teito's eyes darted around. He couldn't think. He couldn't understand. He was afraid, just so afraid._

"_Listen." Father repeated, shaking Teito by the shoulders. "You have to live on." _

_He bent down to Teito's ear and whispered a sentence, to which Teito's emerald eyes widened. _

"_Do you understand? Go!"_

"_But I can't just leave you, Father!" Teito sobbed. "I…I don't want you to die!"_

"_You will have to." Father sighed, and pulled Teito into a tight embrace. There were approaching footsteps, and shouts of soldiers nearby. "I love you, Teito. Even if it pains you, survive for my sake – for everybody's sake. Someday, you will understand what it means to be alive."_

_And so Teito ran, with Father's last few sentences still ringing in his ears. He ran, choking when he heard the slicing swords behind him - knowing that they had taken more lives, and most likely Father's too. He ran, ignoring the puddles of blood on fresh snow. He continued to run and run, tripping past tree roots and bearing scratches on his face. He ran swiftly until he finally passed out, too exhausted to even move anymore._

_And that was when the Black Hawks found him. _

* * *

><p>The first thing Teito realized was that the bed he was lying on wasn't his. It was too soft and comfortable, plus the thick duvet was far heavier than it should have been – had the military somehow moved him to another room while he slept?<p>

The second thing was that he couldn't hear the patter of boots against the ground or the revving sounds of hawkziles that were often heard in the military. Wait a second – _were those seriously birds chirping outside the window? _

The third thing was that there was a pair of violet eyes, peering critically at him.

With a loud yell, Teito upended the blankets and darted away – crashing into bookshelves and tables as he did. The pain was there, eating into him – but all he cared was about finding a door, an underground tunnel, an exit – anything that could let him escape.

"So you're finally awake. When Bishop Frau described the unconscious person in his room, I knew it had to be you." The voice sounded bored despite what he had just witnessed, and was strangely familiar...

_Wait a second - Frau's room?_

Teito blinked, staring at long wheat-colored hair and sharp violet eyes. "Hakuren…?" Events of the previous night rushed back into him – he had been in the church on Ayanami's orders to assassinate Frau, whom he had fought with all his might. Teito felt a twinge of unease, remembering that he had lost to the blond Bishop.

Hakuren sighed, extending a hand to Teito. "You should get back in bed."

Teito huffed and slapped it away, standing up shakily as he did. He ignored Hakuren's indignant protest of "What? I was just being nice!" and headed for the oak-panelled doors instead. Still, Teito didn't expect his knees to buckle – and definitely did_ not_ anticipate himself landing face down onto the floor.

"Bishop Frau was right. You _are_ stubborn," Hakuren said, arching an eyebrow.

Teito groaned in annoyance, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "What else did Frau tell you?"

"Not much, except that you were a stubborn brat who was fond of overexerting yourself. I _did_ ask him for more information, but he wouldn't say anything." Hakuren gave Teito a haughty stare before continuing, "Perhaps you should tell me. I could help you out if you're stuck in a pickle, you know."

"Over my dead body," Teito deadpanned. "Get out of here before I slice you into pieces."

"Sure." Hakuren shrugged. "I'll start running when you can actually _walk_ without falling over."

"Just do me a favour – stop asking questions and get out."

Hakuren sighed, looking exasperated. "Look. Like I said yesterday, I'm quite sure you're mixed up with something dangerous."

Teito, sensing a change in Hakuren's tone, listened closely.

"But whatever you do," Hakuren continued seriously, "the church here exists to help anyone in need – regardless of who they are. Don't forget that. You can count on us, you know. If you tell us your situation, we could help."

Teito turned away, refusing to meet Hakuren's eyes. Hakuren's words were definitely just for show – there was no way that anybody would help a murderer, even if it was the holy church of Barsburg.

Who would aid him, when there was so much innocent blood on his hands?

_Who would be willing to help Teito Klein, the military's killing machine?_

"Found the book you were looking for yet?"

"What? No," Teito answered truthfully.

"Oh, well, Bishop Frau's coming by later. You can ask him then." Standing up, Hakuren said, "I'll get you some water. Be back in five."

Teito waited for a few minutes until Hakuren's footsteps faded away before leaping into action. He would have to comb through Frau's room and see what came up. No way would he ask the book openly from Frau – he would only ask a bunch of stupid questions that Teito didn't want to answer. With that thought in mind, Teito crawled over to the pile of books he had knocked over earlier and began flipping through – only to hastily drop them when pictures of scantily-clad females popped up before him.

_What the hell?_ Teito's brow furrowed and he grabbed the next book, hoping to see some actual _readable_ information – but all he saw were more half-dressed females. This happened a few more times and Teito began feeling irritated. _Perhaps this wasn't Frau's room after all…there was no way a Bishop could - _

"Never knew you liked books like these, brat."

Teito yelped. Frau was standing directly _behind _him, an amused smile on his face. How had he entered the room without making a sound at all? Impulsively, he tossed the book in his hands at Frau's face – feeling satisfied when it hit with a loud _smack._

"You're a Bishop! Why do you even have books like these?" Teito demanded, pointing an accusing finger.

"He has a point, you know," Castor said, peeling the book off Frau's face. "Hmm. Looks like we'll have to borrow Archbishop Jio's paper shredder again."

Frau snatched the book back from Castor with a growl. "Don't you _dare_ touch my erotic specials, four-eyes."

"Heavens, no – I wouldn't want my brain cells withering away like yours conveniently do."

Frau ignored Castor's jibe, focusing on the young boy in front of him instead. Said boy's muscles were tensed up, ready for a fight. Did he have to be so defensive all the time? Though it was quite amusing to see him all riled up like that, Frau wondered why this boy was rummaging through his belongings. Was there something he was looking for?

"Oi, brat."

The boy's green eyes flashed with anger. "Don't call me that."

"Alright," Frau sighed. "Might as well tell us your name then."

A moment of silence ensued.

"There's no need for you to know," the boy replied with stubborn finality.

Oh? Frau knew he was just going to enjoy this. "That's fine. We'll just continue calling you 'brat'. Suits you more anyway."

Teito fumed, aiming a fist to Frau's face. "You – _bastard!_"

"Language," Frau reprimanded cockily, avoiding it with ease.

Castor elbowed Frau roughly in the head, watching in amusement when Frau retorted with a whine of pain. "You're one to talk. Pick a fight with someone your age, Frau." Turning to Teito, he said, "Are you hungry? We brought you some food – eye-fish porridge, to be exact."

_No way,_ Teito thought. _No way would he accept any food from these odd Bishops._ Who knew what was inside it? They could have placed some poison – or even worse, truth serums in them. People would do anything nowadays just for information from an enemy.

"There's nothing foreign in it," Labrador said gently, as if he knew what was on Teito's mind. "The Seventh District is famous for its eye-fish. You may be unfamiliar with it, but we promise that it will heal your strength."

Teito eyed the dish Castor was holding longingly. The eye-fish were odd, sure, but the smell wafting from it was tantalizingly delicious. He hadn't had anything since yesterday – but could he trust what Labrador said?

"We won't force you into anything," Castor supplied in helpfully, "We merely want you to feel better."

Teito averted their gaze. As odd as this trio of Bishops were, they were actually being kind, helpful – even _accommodating,_ for goodness sake. He had been expecting to wake up in a jail cell instead, experiencing torture and interrogation for trying to kill a Bishop.

Hakuren chose to arrive at that moment, carrying a large pitcher of water. He greeted the three Bishops before saying, "I can take care of him. There's no need to trouble yourselves for this."

"There is something important to be discussed with him, I'm afraid," Castor said. "But for now, it would be helpful if you could persuade him to eat."

Just then, the most astonishing thing happened.

Teito's stomach _growled._

Everyone stared. Hakuren's mouth hung in an 'o' of surprise, and even Castor looked slightly boggled.

With a panicked expression, Teito shot into the bed and pulled the covers over himself in a feigned display of sleep.

Frau smiled at the boy's embarrassment. Killer or not, he was young and still acted like a child. "How long was it since you ate, brat? Was it last night, or the day before?"

The lump on the bed refused to move. Frau grinned wickedly, striding over to the bed before whipping the covers off in a flourish.

"H-HEY!" Teito yelled, kicking and thrashing. "I'm trying to rest here, you know!"

"It's breakfast time," Frau sang, grabbing the dish from a disgruntled-looking Castor. "Would you like some spoon-feeding?"

"Leave me alone, you worthless piece of...!"

The two other Bishops quickly left, dragging a confused Hakuren along. They knew full well that at this rate, Frau was the only one who could deal with the stubborn boy in the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as the other three left, Teito's resistance became full-blown defense. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing," he snarled, jabbing a finger into Frau's chest, "but whatever it is, don't expect me to back down so easily."<p>

"I'm not…" Frau began, raising his eyebrows.

"I tried to kill you last night, for your information. Maybe you're just an amnesiac, or a bloody fool. This sort of kindness won't work on me!"

Frau rolled his eyes. "I'm not an…"

Teito knew he had snapped. The words continued tumbling out, harsh and unstoppable. "Go on! What are you waiting for? I tried to kill you, didn't I? There's no way you'd be feeling kind and compassionate. You want to hurt me, don't you? Then why don't you…"

Frau had heard enough. He stood up, shaking Teito almost roughly by the shoulders. "Calm down," he said sharply. "Just listen to me for a minute."

Teito paused in surprise, allowing the Bishop to continue.

"Calm down," Frau repeated. "Haven't you experienced genuine kindness from others before? Is it that wrong for others to be kind to others, just because they want to?" The expression on his face was serious and his blue eyes were narrowed – contrasting greatly with the catlike grin he often wore instead. "Not everybody has an alternative motive. Not everyone wants to hurt you."

Teito hadn't realized he had been breathing so hard. He was gasping and shuddering almost weakly – the outburst was taking a toll on his weakened state. Frau's grip was tight and unyielding, willing for Teito to listen and _understand._

"I don't understand," Teito finally said softly. "I tried to kill you. If you were sane, you'd make sure I was _dead_ by now."

Frau snorted. The brat looked so serious that it was almost adorable. "I'd love to give you a punch for messing up my room, sure, but Castor's anger rubs off horribly on me. He packs a pretty mean punch, even if it doesn't look like it." He paused a little, watching at how the brunet's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really, it's true. Now, are you going to eat, or do I have to spoon-feed you by force?"

Teito considered for a moment before grabbing the bowl. He couldn't stop after that – his stomach was practically dying from the lack of food, and the eye-fish porridge was as delicious as it smelled. Frau was nuts, but logic be damned to hell and back – he would deal with any repercussions later.

It was only when he was halfway through that Teito remembered something important.

Something very, very important.

"…Where are my blades?"

"Oh, those? Well, Castor's just going to analyse them for a day or two. He'll give them back."

_Analyse?_ What was there to analyse anyway? Teito wanted to protest that he felt unsafe without his blades and that he wanted them back _now,_ but what came out instead was, "What did you mean when you mentioned about the symbols on my blades last night?"

For the first time, Frau sighed deeply and shook his head. "Kid, you'd have to start telling us your life story sometime soon. If you don't, we won't be able to help you out – or give you what it is that you want, for that matter."

"I'm not here for a lecture," Teito snapped. "Just answer me."

"And you need to learn some manners," Frau replied, wagging a finger in front of Teito's face. "Are you really in a position to give orders now?"

The only reply Frau got was a nasty glare. He shrugged it off – childlike tantrums did not work on him. In fact, Frau wondered how this boy would look like if he actually smiled._ Such a bitter frown,_ he thought. _What had this brat been throughout the years? _

"The symbols on your blade are the symbols of the Seven Ghosts," Frau began.

Uneasiness sparked within Teito. He had heard about the Seven Ghosts from somewhere…but where exactly...?

When Teito remained silent, Frau continued. "The Seven Ghosts have an important duty, of course, but that's not for you to know." At Teito's desire to interrupt, Frau quickly plowed on, "But what you should know is that every weapon that has its symbols is considered to be sacred, and hold some form of power within them. Most of the time, Gods reside in these weapons, and can be wielded by only one master that they choose to serve."

_A master?_ Suddenly some issues were starting to make sense. "Wait," Teito said. "Does Castor want to see what lies within my blades?"

Frau grinned. The brat was pretty sharp. "Something like that."

"I've used them all these years and nothing special ever happens," Teito retorted. "They function just like normal blades do."

"That's because whatever God that's been inside it has most likely been sealed. Should it be unsealed…"

Teito snorted. "So Castor wants to unseal whatever that's inside there?"

"I'm sure he'd love to, but he can't. You see – only the God's true master can perform the actual unsealing."

_That would be Ayanami, wouldn't it?_ Teito thought darkly.

"Though," Frau continued, "The true master does not necessarily mean it has to be the one who performed the sealing. If you must know, Gods choose their own masters – and while they can be forcefully sealed away by others, only the God's true master can unleash its power once again. "

The gears were clicking in Teito's mind – so it didn't have to be Ayanami, then. Who else could it possibly be? Not that it mattered – all Teito knew was that the situation he was in was ridiculous. Not only was he stuck in a church with three odd Bishops, the fragments of information that came to him were scattered and did not seem to fit. It was like a huge jigsaw puzzle, and Teito _hated_ puzzles. The memory blanks in his mind weren't helping, and the worst thing of all was that at this rate, he would never be able to complete the assassination Ayanami ordered.

What was he to do? To make matters worse, this Bishop – _Frau_ – was irritating. The fact that he even cared in the first place bothered Teito, and he knew that Frau wouldn't stop questioning him until he revealed everything.

A few seconds passed.

"The last time I've felt true kindness…was a long time ago," Teito whispered, answering Frau's previous question. He kept his head bowed; hoping Frau wouldn't see the pathetic expression he knew was on his face. "But ever since that day, nothing was the same again."

Frau listened closely. What could _that day_ possibly mean?

"Sometimes I dream about it. It's inescapable. But all I know is that I have to…have to…" Teito's voice was beginning to waver.

"What do you have to do?" Frau asked quietly, and then cursed when the boy suddenly turned rigid. Frau could practically envision the barriers in his mind sliding back into place.

_Damn you, Frau,_ he thought. _You just had to interrupt him, didn't you? If you allowed that brat to continue rambling on in his vulnerable state for a little longer, you might have found out something useful.  
><em>

The boy's expression was carefully neutral. "It's nothing."

"Brat," Frau said dangerously, "What _exactly_ do you have to do?"

"I'm finished now," Teito snapped, shoving the empty dish into Frau's hands. "Go away and give me some peace."

Frau merely sent him a piercing look. Teito huffed in disbelief – he had almost spilled his guts to this perverted Bishop. It was unnecessary for Frau to know anything at all.

_Especially when it concerned the weaknesses that he struggled to hide so much.  
><em>

But Frau wasn't about to give up so easily. Within seconds, he had grabbed Teito's collar, pressing him up against the wall. Teito choked, but Frau barely noticed Teito's discomfort. He needed to know something important.

"What was it that resorted you to killing for all these years, brat?"

"It's more complicated than you think. A moron like you wouldn't understand," Teito replied drily.

"Try me."

Teito took a deep breath. Alright, so Frau wanted some reasoning, didn't he?

"I want to know the truth of what lies behind their deaths – and everything that connects Father's last words to me," Teito said, prying Frau's fingers off his collar. "I'd like to know who exactly I am, and then..." Emerald eyes met cerulean ones in a defiant stare. "I want to kill everyone who had killed them."

_Them?_ Frau sucked in a deep breath, refusing to believe what he had just heard. Here was a brat who had some _serious issues_ going on, and Frau was dead-set on ensuring that this boy didn't have to kill again. He was obviously ordered over by someone – but by whom? Military, most likely – but who would have such a grudge against him – one of the Seven Ghosts, Zehel? And then there was the issue with this brat's weapon – for what reason was the God (Frau had no idea which one it was) within it sealed, and who _exactly_ was its true master? There were just too many questions and, none of them could be answered.

"Brat, weren't you looking for something in my..." Frau started, but stopped when he saw that the boy was fast asleep, sprawled across the bed. Frau watched silently at the rhythmic rise and fall of said boy's chest, remembering that he hadn't recovered his full strength from last night's fight yet. Frau proceeded to ruffle the brunet's hair, stifling a laugh at how vulnerable the boy was in his sleep.

Frau would have loved to stay by his side, but there were more important things to be done.

He stood up, grabbing a long trench coat by the door.

_It was time to conduct an investigation.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I didn't like this chapter much because everything just seemed to be <em>running<em> all over the place – the storyline, interactions, and everything in general. D: So...yeah. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to expectations.**

**Please read and review! They really provide the encouragement that I need for writing! :)  
><strong>

**- Anne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's an update for anyone who just wants something to read on a Sunday! **

**It's freezing over here. Southern hemisphere's in the winter zone now, and my fingers are freezing as I type this. So, darn, cold. And the heater's not really working. Oh well.**

**To those who reviewed, or just gave the story a fave or an alert - you all are my inspiration! Trust me, I horde them like chocolate-coated marshmallows. Anyways, here's Chapter Five of Crimson Bonds. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>The First District was not a place where anyone would just wander into. Individuals who prowled around were mostly involved in the military – many of them would proudly march about in their thick uniforms despite the sun's afternoon heat, saluting their superiors whenever necessary. The remaining civilians were either profit-seeking traders who moved to the capital with their families, or just workers who kept the city functioning.<p>

Frau made a gentle landing with the Hawkzile, sliding out of the seat and surveying his surroundings coolly. He wasn't sure where the urgency to conduct an investigation on the brat's background was coming from – while Frau would exterminate Kor, allow his gluttonous scythe to devour the Wars, and bring justice upon the ones who had committed sins – he rarely took the issues of an individual into his own hands.

There was just something about this ragged, torn boy's soul that seemed to be _begging_ Frau for some sort of redemption.

Even if the boy would never voice it out, Frau knew better. Call it stupid, but he just did.

_Oh, and he still didn't know the brat's name. He really had to do something about that. _

Perhaps Frau could start off from somewhere.

A scuffle erupted not too far away, catching his attention. Frau cautiously made his way through the crowd, hearing yells, thrashing and punching. When he arrived at the scene, Frau saw a couple of teenage boys who were caught up in a violent fist-fight. They were probably in the military academy, judging by the uniforms that they wore. While Frau had no idea who they were, one particular boy caught his eye – the boy who was trying to fend off two attackers at once. His wheat-colored hair was messy, and there was a prominent 'X' shaped scar on a cheek. The snickering attackers continued sending punches, leaving trails of bruises everywhere.

Frau had seen enough. It was time to step in. He pulled the two attackers away from the boy with ease, lifting them up by the collar. Surprised, they tried to twist away – but Frau wouldn't let them. Smiling, he said, "Two against one – that's pretty unfair, wouldn't you say?"

"Let us go!"

The second boy joined in. "Yeah! What's your problem, ya' old fart?"

Frau twitched in annoyance. Oh, well, he had _tried_ to negotiate. Feeling no sympathy whatsoever, Frau flung them away. They crashed into boxes and crates, splintering wood and spilling goods everywhere.

_There, _Frau thought, patting off the dust on his gloves._ That would shut them up for a little while. _

"Hey, kid. You alright?" Frau asked, helping the shaking boy up.

The boy nodded, bright eyes assessing Frau with curiosity.

"That's good. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Mikage."

"Mikage," Frau repeated, nodding in satisfaction. "Look, if you want, you could go over right now and give them a good beating. I doubt they'd have any energy left to put up a fight."

The two boys struggled to stand, spewing curses and insults as they did. Mikage's fists tightened and for a moment, Frau thought he would run over and sock them in the jaws. Instead, Mikage merely shrugged and said, "Nah. They're not worth my time. The only reason why I went against them was because they were having a go at someone I...really respected."

"Really?" Frau asked, genuinely curious. "Someone in the military academy?"

Mikage laughed. It sounded tired, but it was hearty and full of emotion. "Yeah, I'm a classmate of his. He's young, but the things he do are amazing. He's talented. Brilliant. Seriously, you wouldn't know it by just looking at him. He scares people away, but he's a good person."

Frau nodded once to show that he was listening, motioning for Mikage to continue.

"He's talented in Zaiphon and melee combat, and that has gotten the attention of the higher-ups," Mikage said wistfully. "They often send him out on missions – really dangerous ones, or so the rumors go. I've never asked him personally about this, though."

_Missions…?_ Frau, who had merely been listening, immediately thought of the sleeping brat back in District Seven's church. Frau knew that military men were often sent out on missions, but sending out military_ boys _were definitely rare. _Could the person Mikage be talking about be...?_

"Are you two good friends?"

Mikage grinned. "That depends on your definition of 'friends'. He doesn't talk much around us, or me for that matter."

"Is this person…" Frau said slowly, "around the academy right now?"

"No, he left a few days ago for another mission." Mikage stretched lazily, blinking furiously against the sun's glaring rays. "Sometimes I envy him. Getting to skip classes like that…it's a privilege only the elite can get."

So far, Mikage's descriptions had matched the brat perfectly. Frau knew it was really clichéd, but by a stroke of luck, he had found the perfect source of information. This was much better than trying to question a guard, or an officer. Now, if only Frau could find some way to stretch the conversation a little longer...

Grinning at Mikage, he said, "Y'know, I'm getting a bit hungry. Do you know any good places for food over here?"

Mikage smiled in return. This man was polite, nice, and a good listener. Perhaps he was a little eccentric – but he was still powerful, and had lent Mikage a helping hand. He proceeded to rattle off a list of eateries in a rather exuberant manner, hoping this man enjoyed the same food as he did.

None of them noticed the dark-haired man who passed by, much less the catlike smirk that graced the contours of his face or his sunglasses that glinted under the sun.

"Mm. Someone seems to have forgotten about his mission to kill Zehel, Aya-tan."

* * *

><p>This time, Teito was alone when he woke up. He sat up and rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes, noticing that the sky was now stained with hues of crimson, violet and orange.<p>

Teito bolted up, pressing his palms against the glass window in disbelief. Another day had gone by just like that. _How on earth had he managed to stay asleep throughout the entire day? _

Shit. Shit. _Shit._

_It had been far too long since he had contacted Ayanami._

Teito gazed down at the church's courtyard, watching how children and parents hastily packed up to go home. It was time for him to leave as well. If he couldn't carry out his mission, there wasn't much of a point in staying.

Not only was Frau too strong for Teito to defeat, Teito knew that the blond was coming closer to the truth. Teito wanted to find out about his own past and handle the darkness without involving anyone else. The Bishops here were all just too nosy for their own good.

"Did you sleep well?"

Teito spun around, ready to swing a fist at the intruder. However, he fell back when he realized it was only Labrador. Compared to Castor and Frau, Labrador was gentle and soft-spoken. The best Teito could do was to be civil, so he merely nodded.

Labrador smiled. "That's good to hear. Would you care to have some dinner with us?"

"At the main dining area?" Teito blurted out, remembering the huge crowd of people there yesterday night. He didn't want to eat in the presence of so many strangers.

As if sensing Teito's apprehension, Labrador shook his head. "No. Just in the garden, where the flowers bloom in the night."

_Flowers that bloom in the night?_ The last time Teito had properly observed flowers was when he was a young child, right before the tragedy happened. After that, Teito's life was filled with nothing else but the military.

"Why don't you come with me?" Labrador prodded.

Teito hastily put on his shoes and followed Labrador, ignoring the stares as he passed by. Some of the exciting whispering reached his ears, though.

"_Isn't that the child that Bishop Frau took in?"_

"_My, he does look young."_

"_And cute, too!"_

_"I heard he's Bishop Frau's new apprentice."  
><em>

_"No way!"  
><em>

"_Shh, be quiet, Rosalie!" _

Teito had to resist himself from snapping at the Sisters right there and then. First off, he _wasn't_ a child. Secondly, Frau was _not_ his goddamn guardian. Thirdly – Frau's apprentice? _No way in hell._

Before he knew it, they had reached the garden. Moonlight spilled across the lawn, illuminating bushes, pathways and flowers. A small table had been set up in the gazebo, and Teito could see that Frau and Castor were already seated there, waiting patiently for his arrival.

The entire scene seemed almost too surreal for Teito even when Castor stood up, inviting Teito to sit. Teito sat, realizing how Frau seemed to be gazing at him intently. There was something almost _smug_ about it, as if he knew a secret that the rest didn't know about.

Teito knew that these Bishops wanted to discuss something important with him. That must have been the only reason why they were way out here, where no one else was about.

Castor was the first to break the silence. Handing Teito back the two blades, he said, "I believe these are yours."

"I believe you took them in the first place," Teito said drily, earning a chuckle in return.

"Why, yes. I apologize about that. However, Frau has explained to you why I have done so, has he not?"

Teito snorted, stabbing his fork into an eye-fish before popping it into his mouth. "Sure, but it wasn't like he did a good job in it."

Frau rolled his eyes at the jab, while Labrador merely smiled in that mysterious way of his.

"I expected that. Don't worry, Frau was never too bright in the first place," Castor said, ignoring the nasty glare Frau shot him. "From what I've seen, while the blades have been forged to the highest quality, its true power lies within the ancient force that exists in them. "

Teito paused in mid-bite. "Ancient?"

"A God has been forcibly sealed in these blades," Castor said quietly. "Are you familiar with the Barsburg war?"

Teito sat up straighter. "No." He had been meaning to get that book he wanted from Frau, but if these Bishops could tell him about it now, then why not?

"There were once two Gods that maintained the balance of power in this world," Labrador began. "One of them was Raphael, and the other was Mikhail. They served the nation of Barsburg and Raggs respectively."

_Raggs…?_ Sure, Teito had learned about the nation of Raggs from historical classes in the military academy, but there was a _familiarity_ about it that rang too close to his heart for comfort.

"Does this have something to do with the Seven Ghosts?" Teito asked.

"Yes," Castor replied, "In a way." Something in his tone made it clear that nothing else should be mentioned on this subject. Teito frowned, but decided to leave it alone for now. He would somehow find out more about the Seven Ghosts and whether they existed or not.

"So are you saying that one of these Gods could be in these blades of mine?"

"It is certainly possible." Castor ate some more, before realizing that Teito was still looking at him expectantly. "However, we have no confirmation on that. If I may ask, who gifted these blades to you?"

Teito assessed this question cautiously, trying to decide how much to divulge. Being vague probably wouldn't hurt.

"My superior."

"Oh? Are you a military officer?"

Teito shrugged. "Too young to be one."

"Glad to see that you're acknowledging your age for once," Frau interrupted, popping peanuts lazily into his mouth.

Teito calmly reached out for a grape, flicking it at Frau's head. He smirked at Frau's indignant protest, turning his attention to the cup of tea that Labrador had just handed over. Teito took a large gulp and set the cup down noisily on the table, frowning in distaste.

"Is there something wrong?" Labrador asked.

"Did you make the tea?" Teito questioned, turning to Frau. "It tastes like someone had dumped a whole bag of sugar into it."

Frau's eyebrows hiked up dangerously close to his hairline. He turned to Labrador and Castor, who both wore equally serious expressions on their faces upon realizing the implications of what Teito had said. Frau remembered what Labrador had told him beforehand – _that particular tea would taste sweet to children who had shattered souls._

"…What?" Teito asked sullenly, noticing a change in the atmosphere. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

It was time to draw the idle chit-chat to an end. Frau leaned in for the kill, whispering into Teito's ear.

"Teito Klein…was it?"

The effect of that particular act was instantaneous. Emerald eyes widened in anger and Teito quickly pulled away from Frau, breathing harsh and labored. Cups, plates and food fell everywhere – resulting in a flurry of tinkling china and splashes of soup onto the ground.

"How did you find out?" Teito asked, his voice taking on a deadly tone. Slowly, carefully, he unsheathed a blade, placing it at Frau's neck.

The blond bishop took all these in calmly, knowing that there was nothing surprising about the brat's anger, considering how temperamental he seemed to be.

Meanwhile, Castor slapped a palm to his forehead in exasperation – frustrated at how Frau chose to wreck something as simple as dinner. Labrador didn't say anything but bent down instead, picking up what remained of the dishes.

Realizing that Frau wasn't saying anything, Teito exerted more force, pressing down even harder. Frau frowned at the cold that nicked his neck, but didn't retaliate or move away.

"I could easily kill you from here," Teito said, narrowing his eyes. "You can't do anything this time."

"I wasn't planning on escaping anyway."

"Good. In that case, I can carry out what I originally intended to do."

"Killing?" Frau asked quietly.

Teito hesitated, but only for a second. "Yes. Killing."

"Well," Frau said nonchalantly, "Do it then."

Castor had always thought Frau was stupid, but this time he had _really_ crossed the line. Not only had Frau provoked the boy, he was even _challenging_ him on purpose. Frau may have been a Ghost, but his flesh body was still capable of bleeding and hurting. _There was no choice._ Castor readied the strings between his nimble fingers, ready to intervene.

"No," Labrador whispered, placing a steady hand on Castor's shoulder.

"Labrador…" Castor looked up into pale violet eyes, wondering what was it that Labrador saw.

"Just watch, Castor."

Teito's grip on his blade tightened, and he readied himself to drag the entire length of it across Frau's throat. _Do it_, he told himself. _Do it._ If he could kill Frau, Teito knew he could return to his old life at the military. Life would go on as usual, wouldn't it? Frau wasn't even resisting. It would be easy – _so easy._

But Teito realized with utter mortification that he had been living in a life filled only with blood and death ever since Father was killed. Life at the military wasn't exactly _living._ In other words, Teito never felt that he was truly living life. He merely _existed_ as Teito Klein, fulfilling the wishes of Ayanami and the military – but he never_ lived._ He never came close to solving the empty gaps in his mind, nor had he ever escaped the haunting screams that plagued his mind at night.

But now, for once in a long time, Teito felt that he was living again.

Hakuren was arrogant, and yet he was always concerned about the wellbeing others. There was also Razette, who seemed joyful to be able to meet Teito. Of course, there were the three Bishops. Castor plus Labrador had always ensured that Teito's needs were well taken care of – and Frau had especially irked, irritated, and puzzled Teito. Teito hated his presence – but he was so very curious at the same time on what kind of person Frau really was.

At the same time, he knew that Frau cared.

No, no.

Teito couldn't kill Frau.

_He just couldn't._

_But he had to. He always had to. Ayanami's orders were absolute. He had to.  
><em>

Frau watched carefully as Teito wrestled with the conflicting emotions in his head. He held that emerald gaze steadily, willing for the young boy to reach his conclusion.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Mikage, does this person have a name?"<em>

_"Yeah. He's Teito Klein. Just ask anyone around – they all know who he is. People never have the guts to speak to him, but he's definitely one of the hottest topics amongst them. Have I mentioned that some of the girls around Barsburg have been interested in him?"_

_"Teito Klein, huh?" Frau repeated thoughtfully, memorizing it. Grinning, he said, "So Teito looks good, huh? Does he look any better than I do?"_

_Mikage chortled merrily. He had brought this stranger who had saved him to a regular eatery by the road, and they were currently snacking on grilled meat and beer. "Brown hair, green eyes. He's shorter than you, and doesn't smile as much."_

_Frau's smile was serene. This time he definitely knew who Mikage was talking about._

_Teito Klein, huh?_

_"He's a kind person despite that stoic outlook," Mikage rambled on. Frau thought it might have been the beer's influence. "I've noticed that he helps people whenever they need it."_

_Perhaps a little too much, Frau thought. His mind wandered back to the missions the brat had to carry out, where murder was always involved._

_"Has he…" Frau ventured carefully, "Ever helped you before?"_

_Mikage nodded vigorously, smiling a little shyly at the memory. "It was on a rainy day. At that point, I wasn't in the military academy yet. I was only someone who lived on the streets, someone who didn't really do much in life. I just sat around, waiting for someone...anyone...to come along, y'know?"_

_Frau listened closely. Did the brat seriously do what Frau thought he did…?_

_"Teito approached me and told me to do something with my life," Mikage said softly. "And it was him who brought me to be enrolled in the academy. I struggled to harness my Zaiphon, but after a few years, I managed to be in the same class with him. I recognized Teito immediately – there's just no one else that looks like him." Mikage paused for a moment, scarfing down more food. "He probably doesn't remember that bit about me, though. It's been so long ago. Still, I've always respected Teito, as he was the one who changed my life."_

* * *

><p>Frau was perhaps betting his neck with Mikage's information, but now was a good time to see what Teito Klein's core values were. <em>Prove them wrong, kid,<em> he thought. _Prove that you're a human, not just a cold-blooded killer._

_Prove that you were the person who Mikage had always respected.  
><em>

"What's wrong?" He asked smoothly. "Weren't you waiting so long for a chance to kill me?"

Teito let out a mental slew of profanity. Frau was _taunting_ him.

"Teito…" Castor started out from behind, deciding the tension was too much to bear.

Teito's gaze dropped to the bushes where Frau was next to. There were white flowers on them, blooming to the fullest under the moonlight. Labrador had mentioned about them earlier on, but Teito hadn't really noticed up until now.

The flowers were beautiful. And so very pure.

_He couldn't bear spattering their petals with red. _

In one fluid motion, Teito withdrew his blade away from Frau's neck, sliding it back into the sheath. He turned back, casting one hateful look at Frau before taking off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I'm not exactly sure about the stuff I've written either...that "living" and "existing" thing may have been confusing, so I'm sorry about that. And there's a sort of flower called the "Moon Flower" that blooms only in the moonlight. What's with me and flowers...geez. It's just Labrador, seriously.<br>**

**A reviewer once PM-ed to ask whether Mikage would be in the story. I had told him/her that no, I wouldn't – but guess what? I changed my mind, somehow. (: So, Mikage's going to be in the story - but I didn't make them best buds immediately, like how it was like in the original verse.**

**Please read and review!**

**- Anne**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've no idea what y'all are gonna think 'bout this, but here goes.**

**This chapter will be Teito-centric with massive amounts of Ayanami, and basically just lots of mind-effing because I'm totally twisting some parts of the story up. D: Kill me, please. **

**At any rate, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Teito ran under the moonlight, feeling thankful that there was at least <em>something<em> to illuminate his path. He avoided steps, tree branches and dark corners – right now, getting away was important. Despite being one of the best soldiers in Barsburg, even Teito himself was at a disadvantage when night came.

_Frau knew. He knew, he knew, he knew!_

Teito had been so careful. Yes, the Bishops had found out that he was from the military, that much was inevitable – but if Frau knew his name, then he must have found out other things that Teito would rather die than reveal.

He listened closely. Aside from his labored breathing, shuffling steps and the chirping of cicadas in the night, there was nothing else that suggested the three Bishops were coming after him. That was good – it meant that Teito could have some distance between them for now.

_...Now what?_

That single question caused Teito to skid to a halt. Since no one seemed to be following him, Teito supposed he could sit down for a while to catch his breath.

..._And what would come after that?_

There was no way Teito could just return, especially not after his little outburst had occurred. The only thing he could do was to leave the church – but to reach its entrance, he would have to pass by the garden where dinner took place earlier. The chances of Teito seeing Frau was high, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Teito supposed he could camp out in the night. The air around him was chilly, but Teito knew there wasn't much of a choice. He snuggled into the his robes, trying to warm up as much as possible.

…_It was too cold._ Teito could feel the goose bumps on his arms; the shivering of his legs; and the chattering of his teeth. Strangely, everything seemed to have gone eerily still and silent. The chirping cicadas were non-existent, and the gentle breeze that had been enveloping him was gone. _Plus,_ Teito thought,_ the moon had disappeared. Was a storm on its way? _

That was when Teito felt it – the sensation of being _watched._

He crawled to his feet and withdrew his blades, emerald eyes scanning the periphery. Teito's entire being was on stand-by mode – he could feel the cold sweat beading on his forehead; the adrenaline pumping in his system –

However, there was no fear. No matter what, Teito would _never_ fear the enemy.

When the Kor slashed out with its bony feathers creaking in the darkness, Teito had anticipated it. In a fluid, expert motion, Teito flipped away and watched as the sharp, jagged edges embedded itself in the ground where he was standing at mere seconds ago. Wasting no time, the Kor launched himself towards Teito again with its wings stretched wide, swooping in for the kill.

"Tsk!" Teito leaped aside again – _those wings were a nuisance._ He threw his blades aside, knowing that Zaiphon was necessary at a time like this. "A Kor at the church? Those idiots aren't doing their job very well, are they?"

As the battle progressed, Teito realized that this Kor was strangely powerful. Teito knew he wasn't at full strength, but even then he never had problems when it came to Kor – all he had to do was to slice their wings away, and –

The Kor cast a blast of dark, blood-colored Zaiphon to Teito, who hadn't expected it at all. He gasped in surprise, barely deflecting it with a quick shield. Red Zaiphon met blue, crackling in the darkness like dancing elements.

"You – you weren't supposed to be able to do that," Teito said, scrutinizing the Kor that hovered above him. The Kor was possessing the body of a civilian – someone Teito didn't recognize. "Who gave you this ability?"

The Kor smiled in a feral manner, crimson eyes glinting in the dark. Teito backed up wisely, realizing that there was something almost familiar about it…

"Why, Teito Klein – I am merely punishing you for failing to complete your task."

Teito's blood went cold. There was no doubt about it – that voice belonged to none other than Ayanami.

_Ayanami, his superior..._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Teito snarled, feeling cold dread seep into him. "I haven't been successful so far, yes, but next time I'll be able to…"

The Kor reappeared behind Teito so quickly, barely giving him any time to react. Teito frantically twisted around, but it was too late. Teito felt the sharp bony ends grind into his arm, ripping off skin and flesh. He fell onto the floor, wincing as the pain shot through like fire.

"Lies," the Kor – no, _Ayanami_ – hissed. "You have failed."

"AND I'M SAYING THAT I HAVEN'T!" Teito roared, gripping his wounded arm.

"You have. And with that, I shall give you what you have always been waiting for."

Teito wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "W-what?"

Without answering him, Ayanami approached the shaking teen and held his head in a powerful, vicelike grip. Teito desperately reached up and tried to claw away – _if Ayanami twisted and broke his neck, it would be all over..._

Instead, visions began flowing into him – visions that were muddled, evil, and overpowering. They pushed past the mental barrier that Teito had so carefully erected over the years, surging and filling Teito's mind with things he had never wanted to see again.

Teito's raw scream of anguish tore from his throat before he could even stop it. It hurt, it _hurt_ so much – whatever that was tearing and stripping him down was burning through any sanity he had left –

"I will show you," Ayanami whispered darkly, "What despair really is."

* * *

><p>"Frau!" The calm smile on Labrador's face was gone. For once, his voice was commanding and filled with urgency. "There's something in this church...that shouldn't be here. Teito is in danger!"<p>

Frau swore internally. That scream earlier on clearly belonged to the brat. What the hell was going on? It was definitely something big – that shrimp never succumbed to pain, and everyone knew it. There was also an unwanted presence lurking about – the presence of something twisted and evil. Frau's first thought was that it could be a Kor, but somehow it seemed to be more than that.

"Let's go," Castor urged.

The three of them took off into the direction of the voice, with Frau leading the way.

_That damn kid,_ Frau thought, worry filling his mind. He knew, of course, that Teito Klein had many secrets. Teito was everything that people loathed – murderous, resourceful, and unpredictable. However, underneath that, Frau knew that Teito was more of a _brat_ than a killing machine.

Frau disliked brats, but he found himself throwing down everything just to protect this one.

* * *

><p>Amidst the darkness, Teito found himself staring at a box. He inspected it intently, curiosity overwhelming him. The box was old and dusty, shackled by rust-covered chains – what was it doing here, right in the middle of nowhere?<p>

Without warning, the chains snapped with a dull clank. Teito had a bad feeling about this – the chains had wound themselves up so tightly for a reason, after all. He closed his eyes and willed for the box to stay sealed, but it was too late.

The memories were grainy, with the sound crackling like a broken recorder. Teito instinctively knew that these memories had always belonged to him, but were merely forgotten.

_So this was Ayanami's punishment – to relive through the most painful memories that Teito had sealed away..._

The first few memories, though hurtful, had been perfectly innocent.

"_Hey, that new kid over there – let's play with him."_

"_Don't wanna! He's scary!"_

"_But…he's the Prince of Raggs. If we offend him, we'd probably get killed."_

"_C'mon, let's leave."_

Teito watched the younger version of himself gazed at the playing silhouettes with longing, wondering when he would be able to fit in with them. He had been wearing a traditional set of dress robes, indicating that he was of royal blood...but was that supposed to matter? The other children were playing, ignoring him for all that was worth.

_And they were calling him the Prince of Raggs..._

Before Teito could chew on that, another memory filled its vision – this one filled with violence and the stench of blood. He watched in trepidation, not knowing how to react.

"_Mama! Stop…please, it hurts, stop!"_

"_You…you are the child of that whore. You should never have lived – if it weren't for you, Weldeschtein would love me more, I KNOW HE WOULD! I would bear his child, and YOU would never inherit the throne! NEVER!" _

_Teito wailed in pain as Queen Antwort slapped, hit and pushed him around, her face twisted into cruel rage. She ignored the cries of the young boy, proceeding to inflict more damage on his frail body over and over again._

"_If…if only you were gone…" _

_The young boy could only scream and cry, unable to defend himself against the Queen's bloody dagger._

Teito fell back into the darkness, pale and shaking. What was that about? Wel…Weldeschtein…that name sounded _familiar_. Where had he heard it before?

It sounded like…the name of a king. Yes, that was it…it was King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs…but how exactly did he know that?

He didn't want to see anymore. Teito wanted to leave –

"_From this point onwards, you will have to run. Run quickly and no matter what happens, do not turn back."_

Teito's eyes widened. He knew that that sentence had come from Father when the soldiers had attacked the orphanage –

"_May glory always be with you, Tiashe, for you are the rightful prince of Raggs…"_

That was when Teito began screaming uncontrollably, his entire being overwhelmed by what he had just remembered. That had been what Father said to him, hadn't it? Why was it that he forgot about the most important things in life? Why, why, why? _WHY?_ How could he have forgotten? He hadn't wanted to – it had to be completely accidental!

Who was he – _who_ exactly was he? He was more than Teito Klein – he was…

"…Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs," Teito whispered. The name felt smooth and natural on his lips, and Teito knew in an instance that that was who he was. But was that enough? Was that all there was to his existence? Teito wasn't sure, and something told him that things were far more complicated.

The darkness swallowed him again, and this time Teito didn't fight it. He drifted in it, watching as tears escaped and floated away to a distance. _Enough,_ he told himself wearily. _Enough._

_I don't want to remember anymore..._

"Father, I've killed so much…" Teito whispered. "It's unforgivable, isn't it, to have a prince commit such deeds…"

"Indeed it is, Teito Klein…or should I say, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs?" The mirage of Ayanami stood before Teito, dressed in his military uniform.

"Ayanami…what did you do?" Teito asked, feeling proud that his voice was calm despite the fact that he was trembling all over. "Why did you show me these? Did you know who I was from the very beginning?"

Ayanami chuckled deeply. "No, you are mistaken. It was not I, but _you_ – who showed me what was in your head."

"That's ridiculous. I never remembered these until you appeared tonight!" Teito spat.

"All I have done was to unleash your subconscious…" Ayanami said smoothly. "…And everything else happened on its own accord. These memories never vanished out of your mind, Teito Klein – they were merely suppressed, hidden and stowed away into dark, unreachable corners – and you were the one who did it to yourself."

"I..._what_?"

"You were the one who caused your own memory loss. As you were weak, you refused to accept the truth," Ayanami pressed on mercilessly. "I must say, I am quite surprised. To think you were merely a common child who I wanted to torture and twist around to my liking…"

"I will no longer be under your command!" Teito yelled from his spot, feeling some of his old strength returning.

Ayanami's smile was cold and ruthless. "Have you given up on avenging those who have harmed your loved ones?"

"No, but I don't see how it concerns you!"

"Is that so? You have changed, Teito Klein, and I wonder why. Could it have been caused by the ones you have recently met?" Ayanami mused.

Teito lapsed into a deep silence, and Ayanami knew his question had hit the target. "I see. You assume that they will be your partners from now onwards."

"…I never said that."

"Then, Teito Klein, won't you come back to the Black Hawks?" Ayanami asked cordially, extending a hand towards the teenager who blinked in surprise. "You are extremely talented, and to top it off, you are the Prince of Raggs. Someone as valuable as you shall serve as my Begleiter from now onwards."

_To be Ayanami's Begleiter…_anyone from the military, Teito knew, would die to have a position as honourable as that. Ayanami was strong, powerful, influential – a deadly force to be reckoned with. To be Ayanami's Begleiter would be like being the King's personal knight, and it was a title that would be held with pride.

_But would there be any meaning in that? _Teito knew that nothing much awaited him back there – he would only be used over and over again until he had lost his purpose.

"No," Teito decided, "I'll never return to you."

"I see. It is truly regrettable."

"I don't understand," Teito said stiffly. "If you'd just let me go…"

"But I never will," Ayanami said, unsheathing his sword. "To lose you now would be a treacherous act itself. No, Teito Klein, or should I say the _Prince of Raggs_ – if I cannot have you, then I have no choice but to kill you."

Teito was in a bad situation, and he knew it. He had no idea how much time had passed outside, but right now, the battle would take place in Teito's mind – there were no rules, and he had no weapons.

Ayanami was already raising his sword, aiming it at Teito.

The next thing Teito knew was that he was ducking and swinging himself around in order to avoid being run over by Ayanami's sword. _I wonder what happens if I die here,_ Teito thought. _Would my heart stop beating too?_

Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad. After all, he didn't really had much to live for, did he? Teito smiled bitterly, all the while focusing on avoiding Ayanami's attacks. He had started out life as a prince, but somehow everything had gone wrong. Everything that he had cared for was either hurt or destroyed. There was nothing he could do to fix it.

Ayanami's sword ran through Teito's shoulder and the teen hissed sharply, wrenching himself away. Liquid red poured from the wound, drenching Teito in warmth.

It was hopeless. Teito sank down, clutching his wound tenderly. Perhaps it would be better to stop struggling.

Perhaps he could just let it end.

_"Don't give up."_

_Huh?_ Teito whirled around, searching the darkness for what he had just heard. There didn't seem to be anyone there – had he just imagined it?

_"Master," _the voice whispered again, sounding remarkably like Teito himself. There was a burst of wind and a flash of light so bright that Teito squeezed his eyes shut – and when he reopened them again, he was confronted with the scene of his doppelganger materializing in front of him, shattering Ayanami's sword with a wave of his hand.

Ayanami stepped away and inspected his broken blade, looking up at the doppelganger with unconcealed interest.

_It really is my doppelganger,_ Teito thought dizzily. From the mop of brown hair to the way he stood, the boy resembled himself in every sense – except for his eyes. Instead of emerald, Teito was confronted by twin ruby orbs. Finally, he asked, "Who are you?"

_"You are my master,"_ the boy whispered. _"And I shall protect you until the one you trusts arrives."_

"Wait! What do you mean by 'master'?"

Before the boy could answer, a yell that was so loud and commanding reverberated through Teito's soul.

"_DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, TEITO KLEIN!" _

Teito squinted in the darkness, recognizing that familiar voice. "Frau…" He turned to look at the his doppelganger, who seemed to be smiling smugly. "The one _I_ trust? Just what exactly do you know?"

Before Teito knew it, the darkness around him began splintering into pieces, falling away to reveal the inky night sky. Teito felt himself collapse onto the ground, coughing and hacking furiously. Labrador was by Teito's side in an instant, rubbing comforting circles into his back as he threw up rather unceremoniously onto the grass.

When he was done, Teito looked up to see Frau charging towards the Kor, a massive scythe in his hands. The Kor, which was controlled by Ayanami, merely flapped its spindly wings, putting up a fight that was intense as it was bloodthirsty.

"I…that man…"

"It's okay. Frau can handle this," Castor said, pressing an arm onto Teito's shoulder when the teenager began to stand up. Teito pushed Castor's arm away, feeling his shoulder throb. The wound had apparently been real, despite it all just happening in his mind.

"You don't understand," Teito croaked, "This one is different."

_So it seems,_ Castor thought, a frown on his face. S_o it seems…_

* * *

><p><strong>Dafuq did I just write... D: I wrote this while listening to angst-music. Thank it for all the angst. MIKHAIL APPEARS. Action scenes are hard to write, kthxbye. Oh, and, CRAPPY ENDING IS CRAAAAAAA - shot. **

**Since Teito's sorta off his rocket now (sorta), Frau will just have to kick some Kor-butt and help him out.**

**Please, read and review. :) Let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**- Anne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Less fluff, more angst and drama. Prop your feet up, have a cookie, and enjoy this chapter where...uh, where nothing much happens, I think. Just one or two confrontations, and a lot of Teito-centric musings.**

* * *

><p>As one of the Seven Ghosts, Frau had fought his fair share of human and non-human opponents throughout the years. The burden of expelling the creatures of darkness was something he had to carry, and Frau was long accustomed to it. He had seen their evils, knew enough about their ruthless, twisted nature – and yet there was something about this particular Kor that he couldn't quite place. No, wait – this wasn't <em>exactly<em> a Kor. Yes, the bony wings spoke for themselves, but Frau sensed a darker, larger presence looming behind the Kor itself. It was an unusual case, one that unsettled Frau to no end.

_He would have to be careful._

Frau shook away the hesitation. A battle was inevitable. Whoever the enemy was didn't matter. More importantly, Frau had to save the brat and ensure that the original owner of the body regained control once again. The Kor was gripping Teito's head in a vice-like grip while the boy twitched and whimpered, his fearful voice several pitches higher than normal. It was clear in an instant what was happening – the Kor didn't intend on crushing Teito's head. Rather, it was keen on what was _inside._

Frau instinctively conjured up the massive scythe, feeling it elongate and physically materializing from the power that flowed from the tattoo on the back of his wrist. Without hesitation, Frau charged forward, swinging out the crescent-shaped scythe in a fluid, expert motion.

"It's nice to see you again, Bishop Frau," the Kor said, lips curving into a malicious smile. "Or…should I say, _Zehel? _I'm glad to see that you're taking good care of that scythe. It belongs to me, after all."

"Who the hell are you?" Frau demanded, taking another large swing at the Kor's spindly wings. There were few who knew of his identity as a Ghost.

Ayanami merely laughed at Frau's confusion. "You should be able to figure it out by now, Zehel. That was one too large a hint to be dismissed." Swiftly avoiding the blond's continuous attacks, he said, "Tell me, how did you get Teito to trust you in such a short period of time?"

Frau frowned at the abrupt change in topic, mind still spinning over what the enemy had just said. If the scythe had once belonged to him, then that could only mean one thing.

….

Frau's eyes widened in realization. No way…

…_This person…could he possibly be…? _

Ayanami chuckled darkly. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"What an uneventful way to meet," Frau sneered, evading another blow of Zaiphon. While Teito's Zaiphon had been strong and angry, they glowed a brilliant blue – indicating innocence, someone who had not tampered with evil. These Zaiphon, on the other hand, were crimson-tinted – containing dark, destructive power. "What brings you here anyway? Couldn't you wait until we wiped out your minions, _despicable Verloren_?"

"They call me Ayanami now," Ayanami said smoothly. "I suppose the answer would be obvious. My primary objective was to initially regain control of my scythe, and I had thought that it would be greatly amusing to have Teito attempt in taking your life." Frau growled at the mention of Teito's name, but Ayanami merely continued on. "However, there has been a slight change in the situation. I will only allow Teito to have two options – to come with me, or to die together with you."

"Why is the brat so important to you?"

"I could ask you the same question, Zehel. Won't you surrender both the boy and the scythe to me? If you refuse to give up the scythe tonight, then hand the boy to me at the very least."

"Over my dead body," Frau growled, knowing that the brat had to be pretty damn important for Verloren – no, _Ayanami,_ to begin a negotiation.

_Who the hell was Teito Klein?_

"But why fight so hard for him?" Ayanami asked, voice rich and velvety. "He is merely a clueless child who does not appreciate your effort. He does not require your protection, nor does he ask for it. Moreover, there is nothing that he knows about the world, and would only be a hindrance to you."

Frau didn't reply. Sweat trickled down his forehead from the exertion of the fight – some of his blond hair was plastered on his forehead, nearly obscuring a pair of ocean-colored eyes.

Ayanami's cruel smile widened at Frau's exhaustion. "You will be defeated by me sooner or later, Zehel."

Teito, who had been trying to keep up with the conversation, grounded his teeth together in anger and confusion. Ayanami had mentioned some odd things and called Frau with another name – Zehel, was it? He didn't understand what was happening, but if Frau allowed himself to be defeated…

Labrador, sensing Teito's anxiety, smiled comfortingly. "It's okay. Castor?"

"Of course." With that, Castor stepped forward, white robes billowing in the night. "In that case, I suggest that you wisely retract your statement, Ayanami. There are three of us here who are willing to risk our lives for Teito, and you are incapable of fighting at full strength with a host body – no matter how powerful you may be."

Teito gave a sharp intake of breath. Castor, Frau and Labrador were willing to risk their lives for someone they barely knew? _Those Bishops are stupid_, he thought, feeling a multitude of emotions rush into his chest. _They're all so stupid! _

_How could they?  
><em>

_How...and why?  
><em>

When Frau lunged this time, Ayanami didn't move to evade the hit. The scythe snapped the wings into half, scattering bony fragments in the air. It was obvious to everyone that Ayanami had taken the hit on purpose – no doubt after the truth in Castor's words. Ayanami leered at Frau with wine-colored eyes, saying a few final sentences before disappearing into the night.

_"The boy will come back to me one way or another. Remember, no matter what you do, you will never be able to protect him from the monsters that you cannot see..."_

* * *

><p>With Ayanami gone, Frau kept his attention on Teito, who stubbornly refused to meet anyone's eyes. The boy allowed Labrador to treat his injuries – he winced and gnashed his teeth when the pain was too great to bear – but other than that, Teito remained silent, determined not to show anyone that the incident had an impact on him.<p>

Frau knew better.

Teito Klein was well-trained as an assassin – and it was only natural that the best assassins knew how to conceal their emotions. Frau didn't even need to ask – it was obvious that Teito was in pain. The brat had sustained more than physical injuries – something about Teito's hunched posture told Frau that other unseen injuries were inflicted on him.

What exactly happened back there when the brat had been alone with Ayanami? Frau cursed, knowing that this would not have occurred if he had been more wary. There was something important about Teito Klein – something so valuable that had resulted in him being wanted by Ayanami – _but what could it be?_

"Brat."

"…What?"

Frau sighed at Teito's resentful tone. He wished there were easier ways to do this. "Was Ayanami your superior?"

Despite Teito willing himself not to react, he did by taking a deep, shuddering breath. "Yes, he was."

"What did he do to you?"

Castor shot Frau a glare. He knew that the blond Bishop was dense, but even someone like him should have had more tact than that! Even Labrador shook his head at Frau disapprovingly, violet orbs stern and business-like.

Teito ignored Frau and focused his attention on other things instead – like how the patch of grass in front of him was stained with both dew and blood, and how his wounds burned when Labrador tended to them. He always found it easy to ignore the persistent questions of others – sooner or later, they just stopped asking.

But Frau was having none of that. "Oi, brat. What does he want from you now?"

"Frau," Castor said warningly.

Frau turned to Castor and Labrador, willing for them to understand that he had a reason for doing this. _Giving Teito time to heal at a point like this will only encourage him to run away from his problems. This has to be sorted out right now. _

Castor didn't look convinced. _He already is in such a fragile state. Do you want to push him to a point of no return? The questions can wait, Frau.  
><em>

_Look. You're smart, four-eyes, but you don't know everything. Trust me on this one.  
><em>

Castor sent Frau a scathing look. _Trust you on this? How, pray tell, am I supposed to trust you on this? The last time I trusted you, we ended up in big trouble due to your incompetence!  
><em>

_What? Hey, that was an accident! I can't believe you still have a grudge over that. I mean, the paint did wash out in the end, didn't it?  
><em>

_It is not a grudge, though I am certainly tempted to pay you back in kind for the trouble you gave me. Honestly, you are incorrigible. _Castor rolled his eyes, something which he rarely did._ Now, once again, I am telling you that it is unwise to force Teito into answering your questions at a time like this.  
><em>

Frau merely looked at Castor coolly. _Well, too bad then. I'm going to get him to talk._

Labrador merely smiled, long used to the ability of his two partners communicating via glances and facial expressions. "There," he said, wrapping up the last of Teito's wounds with a bandage. "Nothing seems to have been broken. Thankfully, none of your vital regions were injured either. You should be fine in a week or so."

Teito gave a mute nod, his green eyes dull and downcast.

"So," Labrador said, "Shall we go back inside?"

_One night, Frau. He needs at least one night's sleep to be able to function properly. Just look at him. He deserves to at least rest without your bumbling idiocy._

At Castor's insistence, Frau took a good look at Teito again. The brat was staring at nothing in particular – he was looking, but not exactly _seeing_. There was an unmistakeable quiver in his pale lips, a noticeable manner at how his frail frame shook. Patches of blood were already beginning to soak up the bandages.

Frau sighed and relented. In his haste to protect Teito, Frau had wanted to know about everything as quickly as possible without even considering the boy's feelings. He hated to admit it, but Castor was probably right on this.

_Fine, Castor, you win. One night, then. One night._

Castor nodded in satisfaction. He turned to Labrador and they both talked in soft tones, helping Teito stand as they did. Meanwhile, Ayanami's question rang in Frau's head once more.

_"But why fight so hard for him?"  
><em>

Frau frowned. He didn't have an answer to that.

Not yet._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Frau had insisted on giving Teito a piggyback to his room, and for once, Teito hadn't protested. The teenager was silent throughout the way, save for the occasional coughs and gasps that traitorously escaped his lips. Upon reaching, Frau had ensured that Teito was tucked up tightly, gave him a piercing look with those blue eyes, and left.<p>

Teito shivered. He still felt weak all over despite having changed into warm clothes and curling up under a pile of blankets. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the night's events. Father's words were replaying in his mind over and over again in an endless, torturing loop – the words that reminded Teito of who he truly was.

He was a prince – and not just a mere prince, but the prince of Raggs. Being a prince would mean having to be a leader, wouldn't it? But Raggs no longer existed. Was it possible to just lie low in despair without doing anything for the rest of his life? Yes, it probably was.

But...

"_May glory always be with you, Tiashe, for you are the rightful prince of Raggs…"_

What was Teito to do from now onwards?

He knew how his superior's mind worked. Ayanami would do anything in order to get his prizes. Teito was now a prize, and there was no doubt that the church would be targeted from now onwards. Teito refused to believe that he cared for these Bishops, but it wasn't right to endanger their lives either.

He wished there was a way out of this. Teito wanted to escape everything and enter a painless world where only happiness existed. He wanted to be with Father again – he wanted to ask him so many things.

_Father, what do I do now?_

_Father, who do I trust?_

_Father...I want to run away._

Could he trust the Bishops? Could he? Why would they aid someone so engulfed in sin like him? How would they react if he told them he was the prince of Raggs? There would be sympathy. Pity. More sympathy and pity. Teito despised it.

_The one you trust…_

The brunet abruptly sat up on the bed, remembering that there had been…someone else. There was a doppelganger, a doppelganger with crimson eyes. It was someone who seemed to be powerful, someone who seemed to know him fairly well.

_It was someone who knew that Teito trusted Frau._

Was it perhaps a hallucination? No, the doppelganger had felt too real to be that. Did that mean Teito had been conversing with a part of himself during the fight? No – that doppelganger had known that Frau was on his way to the scene – something which Teito himself, while being trapped by Ayanami's claws, couldn't have known.

Ah, it didn't matter. He would find out somehow.

_Frau…why did you fight for me?  
><em>

Teito wiped the last of his tears away and shut his eyes. Thoughts of Frau and his kindness filled Teito's mind, lulling him into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! You guys probably will have tons of questions, but they'll be answered in the future chapters...hopefully. And yes, I'm still bad in writing action scenes. I rewrote that part because oh dear god, the first draft was absolutely awful. Anyways, Teito-centric musings are uber-depressing. But hey, I'm cheering up because I'm going skiing this weekend!<strong>

**Please review. I would love you forever!**

**- Anne**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this slightly slower-moving chapter, you get to see how Mikage finally gets involved in the story, how this semi-AU plot continues to develop, and how Mikhail gets more screen time.**

**Truly, I had fun writing this chapter. I hope all of you have as much fun reading it too. *smile*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, sir?"<p>

Ayanami looked up from the paperwork on his desk, gloved hands clasped together. The young boy he had summoned was standing at the doorway with a perfect salute, expression bright and alert. On closer inspection, Ayanami could see that there was a hint of nervousness behind those youthful, amber-colored eyes. Chuckling slightly, Ayanami said, "At ease. Now…Mikage Celestine, correct?"

Mikage kept his posture ramrod straight. He swallowed thickly, wondering what the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff wanted from him. "Yes, sir."

"How long has it been since you have been in the military academy?"

"A few years, sir," Mikage responded. "I don't really remember, to be honest."

Ayanami's lips curved into a thin smile. "Your progress has been excellent despite not being in the academy as long as others. In fact," he said slowly, "I daresay your power is probably on par with that of Teito Klein's. He was the one who brought you to this academy, was he not?"

Mikage blinked in surprise – a detail like that shouldn't have been on his personal file. How did Ayanami know about it then?

_Perhaps Teito had mentioned it to Ayanami once. _

_Yes, that could be it. _

Forcing the surprise away, Mikage said, "It was indeed him who led me through the enrolment processes, sir." He swallowed a bit of the apprehension away before continuing, "It is impossible to compare my abilities with Teito, though. He…is a prodigy, sir. I've heard that he gets sent out on dangerous missions by the higher-ups. Would you happen to know about that, sir?" Suddenly realizing the implications of questioning the motives of a superior – _the motives of Ayanami, no less_ – Mikage stuttered out, "M-my apologies, sir! I'm willing to accept my punishment for being disrespectful!"

"It is true that Teito Klein constantly attends to missions, many that are under my personal command," Ayanami said, easily dismissing Mikage's apology. Under normal circumstances, anyone other than the Black Hawks who questioned his authority was severely punished – but there was something important that Ayanami wanted to achieve, and in order to do that, he had to let the formalities slide. "He is excellent in fulfilling the wishes of the military and of Barsburg itself."

Mikage nodded a little, in awe of the fact that the rumors of Teito were true. He discreetly smoothed his palms against the black uniform he wore, hoping to remove all traces of sweat from it. Meeting face-to-face with Ayanami was a nerve-wracking experience on its own for Mikage – the amber-eyed youth could only hope that he would be able to survive a full-on _conversation._

"What do you feel about it?" Ayanami asked.

"I…uh." Mikage wracked his brains for an answer, hoping he wouldn't say anything that would offend his superior. There was clearly a motive behind Ayanami's questions, but he had no idea what it was. It was perhaps best to stick to a somewhat neutral answer. "I respect Teito a lot, sir. Not only is he strong-willed, honourable and capable, he is also someone…k-kind," Mikage finished off lamely.

"Kind?"

"Yes, kind," Mikage said, cursing the fact that he had stuttered earlier on. "Teito had no reason to bring me to the military, sir, and yet he still did it. He showed me a new direction in life."

"Answer me this then, Mikage Celestine," Ayanami said. "Do you aspire to be just like him?"

There was no hesitation in Mikage's voice this time. "Yes."

Ayanami felt dark pleasure thrum in his soul upon hearing the young boy's answer. Everything was going in accordance to his plan. _How tragic it would be. How fitting. _

"The situation is thus – Teito Klein has turned his back on the Empire."

Mikage sucked in a deep breath, unsure of whether he had heard his superior clearly. "W-What?"

"Teito Klein has taken the side of the enemy by failing to carry out his most recent mission. As of now, he resides in the Seventh District's Church and refuses to return to the military."

Teito had betrayed the military and the Empire? How was that even _possible?_ Cold sweat broke out on Mikage's forehead and he resisted the urge to question Ayanami on this. His superior's explanations were far too vague for it to be believable. No way – there was certainly a mistake. Teito would never do something like that. Whatever he had done, there was definitely a reasoning behind it.

…_But to betray the Empire was akin to that of the highest sin to a soldier. If Teito had truly done so… _

Mikage chewed on his lip, feeling lightheaded at this new piece of information. _There had to be some way to convince Teito to return to the military's side. There had to be._

"I will provide you with the opportunity to prove yourself to the military, Barsburg, and myself," Ayanami intoned, snapping Mikage out of his train of thought. "It is a mission that you will carry out regardless of the consequences invoked."

Mikage looked into his superior's violet eyes. There didn't seem to be any mockery or disdain in them, and the teenager knew that many boys of his age would only be too willing to be given a chance like that. His superior was now personally entrusting Mikage with a mission – a mission that Mikage already felt personally involved with. It made his chest swell with hurt, pride and determination at the same time.

Whatever this mission was, Mikage swore to himself that he would complete it no matter what.

"What will you have me do, sir?"

"Your mission, Mikage Celestine, is to bring Teito Klein back to the military by any means possible."

"Yes, sir!"

_By any means possible…_Mikage thought, his eyes narrowing with defiance. _I'll bring you back, Teito. I don't know what you've done, but I'll never let the military's enemies have you. __I'll bring you back – even if it means that I'll have to use force.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You really are involved in something bad, aren't you?"<p>

Teito pointedly ignored Hakuren, who was helping him change his bandages. The violet-eyed teen rolled his eyes, wondering how he could get the young boy to respond. He had been talking for the past half hour, but the brunet hadn't responded once. With a resigned sigh, Hakuren tightened the knots of the bandages with a little more force than necessary.

"Do you even know how to bandage someone without _killing_ them?" Teito snarled.

Hakuren smiled triumphantly. "Finally! I was wondering when you were ever going to talk!"

"…Fuck you."

"Don't think you're feeling quite up to that," Hakuren replied cheerily, causing the brunet's cheeks to burn. He laughed – this young boy was just so easy to tease. "Calm down, I'm kidding. There, all done. You can walk around if you want – but nothing too laborious, alright?"

Teito eagerly crawled off the bed and took a few experimental steps. Satisfied that he wasn't falling over, the teen pulled the white shirt laid out for him over his head, grateful for the fact that it fit him snugly. Teito then reached for his cloak, clasping the light material between his fingers. The brunet had become so accustomed to wearing it whenever he wasn't in the military – hiding his face away during missions was something he always had to do –

"_You do not have to wear that anymore, Master."_

"What?" Teito asked aloud.

"I said that the Bishops want you to have breakfast with them," Hakuren said, wiping any traces of blood away from his hands with a washcloth. "Honestly, I really wonder about you sometimes…"

"No, before that. Did you mention anything about my attire…?"

Hakuren looked confused. "I didn't say anything about it."

He didn't? But if it wasn't him, then who else could that male voice be? Teito shook his head, hanging the cloak back onto the rack. "Forget it. Let's go."

"Alright. Follow me."

Teito stayed close to Hakuren, wondering who that voice was. It was strangely familiar, seemingly resonating from within and thrumming with powerful conviction.

_And that voice had acknowledged him as a master…_

It was another bright, joyful day for the church. Golden rays pierced through the clouds, encompassing the ground with a warm glow. As Hakuren and Teito strode past the courtyard, they bumped into Sister Rosalie, who beamed at them.

"Good morning, Hakuren." Beads of sweat trickled down her face as she lugged a four-poster bed behind with a hand while clutching a heavy-looking suitcase in another. "And you too, little lost lamb."

"Good morning, Sister Rosalie," Hakuren said. Teito acknowledged the Sister with a stiff nod, resisting the urge to correct her ridiculous nickname for him. He may have been a little lost in life, but that didn't mean he was _little._ "Do you need help?"

"Oh! I couldn't possibly trouble you with something as trivial as this…"

"Nonsense." Hakuren plucked the suitcase from her hand, a charming smile on his face. "Where to, Sister?"

"How kind of you, Hakuren. Just bring that to the headquarters, will you? But…" She then turned back to Teito, a look of doubt on her face. Clearly, Sister Rosalie felt uneasy at the idea of leaving him alone.

"Don't worry about it," Teito said, wincing when his voice came out harsher than intended. He spun away in embarrassment – dealing with females was never part of the military academy's curriculum. Turning to Hakuren, he asked, "Where are the Bishops at?"

"They're at the Eastern Gardens. It's not too far away from here if you take this path."

"…"

Hakuren smirked. "Have a good day, _little lost lamb_."

Teito promptly envisioned himself grabbing Hakuren into a chokehold and promptly squeezing the life out of him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Teito. Did you sleep well?" Labrador asked. He motioned for Teito to sit by them, to which the teenager hesitantly did.<p>

"Uh…yeah." Teito hadn't expected to be able to fall asleep at all after Ayanami's assault, but the exhaustion and strain had been too much. Even top soldiers such as himself succumbed to exhaustion. Teito's sleep had been fitful, but he had managed to rest.

That itself was good enough.

Frau peered up at the teenager from the edge of his teacup. Teito certainly looked better this morning – although layer after layer of bandages could still be seen peeking out under his shirt, the brunet had regained some colour in his face and was, at the very least, standing up strong. That was good.

The blond Bishop placed his teacup back on the table, suddenly realizing that there was something slightly odd about the teenager. Teito was moving around normally, but something about the brunet felt different. There were dark shadows in his emerald eyes that seemed to stir and move – shadows that Frau knew only Ghosts like him could see.

He frowned.

_Something about Teito was very off._

"That's good to hear," Labrador said. "We have prepared a nice, warm meal for you. Tea?"

"…Alright."

Labrador smiled in that kindly manner of his upon hearing Teito's response, moving around with ease despite how his Bishop robes flapped in the wind.

Teito ate quickly, scarfing down anything that was edible on his plate. When he finished he asked for seconds, and then for thirds – darn, how did he not realize how hungry he had been? Strangely enough, Teito was starting to like the food in the Church. Perhaps eating fish-eyes weren't so bad after all. He finished up quickly, wiping any traces of food on his mouth away with a napkin.

"You left this on the grounds last night," Castor said, handing Teito his two blades. Teito took them gratefully, painfully realizing that he had been getting too careless – the brunet knew for certain that he would be dead by now had he been in genuine enemy territory. Sighing, he gave the blades a quick glance, satisfied that there were no traces of blood or dirt on them. Castor must have taken the trouble to clean it up. The teenager absent-mindedly ran his fingers over the smooth hilt, relishing at how it fitted so well into the curve of his palms...

Wait – _smooth?_

Puzzled, Teito pressed several fingers against it, searching for the little indents that he had been so familiar with. When he found none, he held the blades up high, squinting at the sunlight that bounced against metal.

"They're…gone," Teito said in surprise. "The symbols of the Seven Ghosts that were on my blades are gone."

Castor nodded, pleased that the boy had noticed. "Indeed. It seems that they disappeared after last night's confrontation with Ayanami."

"Weapons with symbols of the Seven Ghosts are considered to be sacred," Teito muttered under his breath, repeating what Frau had said to him about it a day ago. "Gods primarily reside within weapons that hold these symbols…but what happens when the symbols disappear…?"

"It could only mean one thing," Castor said.

"What would that be?"

"The God that was sealed has been released by its true particular God chose who it has decided to serve – and by doing so, its master might have consciously or unconsciously removed the seals placed on it."

Teito blinked. Released…? How? Was Ayanami the true master? Had the God returned to Ayanami? Would that mean that his enemy was now stronger…? No…no. That wasn't it.

_That voice in his head...could it have been...?_

The brunet had to ask Castor to be sure. "...What happens to the God after that?"

"Gods have two options after their unsealing," Castor said, holding up two fingers. "They can either take on a physical form, or choose to manifest themselves as part of their master's subconscious."

Teito sheathed his blades, allowing Castor's words to sink into his head. The voice that had been in his head – the doppelganger that had appeared in his mind during the fight – it all made sense now.

_There was a God inside his head. _

The brunet didn't want to believe it either – how was it even possible in the first place? He wasn't special, nor was he extremely powerful. Teito couldn't summon scythes like Frau, nor could he manipulate dolls like Castor – he didn't have any outstanding abilities that could have prevented him from being harmed by Kors – or Ayanami, for that matter.

Teito knew that he was weak – so why?

_Why had the God within his blade chosen him as a master?_

More importantly, what was he going to do about it now? Teito knew that this had to be kept a secret – it was out of the question to inform the three Bishops about this. That applied especially to Frau – that Bishop was nosy just as he was perverted.

...But how was Teito supposed to handle having a God as part of his subconscious? Oh, well – the brunet didn't know how it worked, but he would figure it out somehow. Anything was better than asking these Bishops for help.

"Brat."

Teito looked at Frau questioningly, waiting for the blond to continue. The blond stood up and walked to Teito, towering over the teenager with his massive frame. Teito resisted the urge to jump out of his seat – the temptation to defend himself was strong.

For several moments, blue orbs pierced jade ones in concentration. Teito hastily looked away, squirming in discomfort under Frau's intense scrutiny.

"Teito," Frau said softly, "Look at me."

Against his will, Teito found himself captive in those eyes. Frau's gaze was sharp and unyielding – it was as if he was peering through a window, looking into Teito's very soul.

"What the hell are you doing?" Teito snapped, attempting to swat the Bishop away.

Frau disregarded Teito's annoyance, proceeding to shake the brunet's shoulders insistently. "Who are _you_?"

"Are you insane?" Teito asked, raising his eyebrows. "Have you finally gone senile and forgotten who I am?"

"I'm not talking to you, brat," Frau said with a snort. "I'm talking to the _thing_ inside you."

Teito took a sharp intake of breath, surprised that Frau knew. That wasn't right – Frau wasn't even supposed to notice anything in the first place! He felt trapped and suffocated, caught by Frau's words and the intense gazes from Castor and Labrador. From their knowing looks, Teito knew that they _knew_. He bit back a curse – these Bishops were just too observant for their own good.

Would lying help to make a difference? Perhaps. It was a stupid thought, but it wouldn't hurt to try. With that, Teito forced out a laugh and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Frau's gaze darkened. "Do not even try to run away from this." He shook Teito some more, this time a little roughly. "I repeat – just who exactly are you? What do you intend to do to this brat now that you're a part of him?"

Teito opened his mouth to retort, except something odd began to happen. A strange sensation washed over him – it was as if there was a heavy presence stirring within his mind, looming out from dark, unexplored corners. Teito wasn't so blind as to not recognize what was going on – the God was attempting to rein some form of _control _over him. The brunet snapped his eyes shut and mentally conjured up images of thick, strong barriers – now was not the time for this God to interfere –

"_Let me talk to him, master."_

There. It was that voice again.

_No, _Teito said firmly. _You should stay hidden. I can handle this – if I can pass this off as a lie, these Bishops never will have to learn about your existence._

"_That Bishop has already seen my presence in you, master. Please, allow me."_

Teito bit back an impatient growl. _You do realize that I have no idea who you are, don't you? Why did you choose me as your master in the first place?_

The voice didn't reply for a short while, leaving Teito to wonder whether he was being ignored. Finally, the God said slowly, "_That__ is a story for another day, master. We will somehow find the time to be better acquainted. In the meantime, please allow me to converse with the Bishop."_

_What will you tell him?_ Teito asked. _I have no reason to trust you._ _You could be collaborating with Ayanami for all I know._

"_I will never do anything to hurt you, master."_ The voice was beginning to sound exasperated. _"Besides, if you must know, I despise Ayanami with all my might. It was he who placed this accursed seal on me in the first place after all."_

Teito sighed. That was something he would have to discuss with the God some other time. The teenager rubbed his head, feeling lightheaded – talking to this God seemed to place quite a strain on his mind. Was this, perhaps, the power of a God?

"_It is,"_ the voice replied, sounding apologetic for once. _"I cannot restrain my powers when I converse with you. You will, however, get used to it in the future."_

Teito gave a groan of protest in response.

The voice chuckled. _"Rest for a little while, master. I will allow you to come back when it is over." _

…

_Fine. Just don't do anything silly._

…

Frau watched silently as Teito's emerald eyes gradually closed. He readied himself to catch the teen if he had to, but apparently it wasn't necessary. The next thing Frau knew was that the teen had forcibly wrenched away from his hold – with strength far too powerful to belong to Teito himself.

The teenager's eyelids fluttered open, and all Frau saw was dark crimson.

The emerald-colored orbs had disappeared.

_This wasn't Teito anymore._

The blond sucked in a deep breath. Even though this scenario had been anticipated, nothing could have ever prepared him for seeing it occurring before his eyes. Teito – no, this _God_ – stood in pride and grace, chin turned up in defiance. Frau found himself scowling in annoyance at how this God was smirking coyly, something the original Teito never would have done.

"My name," the God said, and Frau was perturbed at how arrogant he sounded, "Is Mikhail."

* * *

><p><strong>OH YES. This chapter's finally finished! So we have like, a Mikage who gets manipulated by Ayanami, and Mikhail who appears and would...probably not get along with Frau too well. All these are part of the plot - I mean, the Bishops don't even know Teito's true past yet. What happens next? Stay tuned! At any rate, I hope you guys liked the chapter!<strong>

**Please leave a review! They make me uber-happy!**

**- Anne**


	9. Chapter 9

**The history comes first. Then you have the hurt and comfort, where everything's bittersweet and...well...I don't know.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mikhail moved Teito's limbs around experimentally, flexing and stretching in silence. Teito had dutifully retreated to a corner of his mind, allowing the God to rein some control over his body for a little while. It was an otherworldly experience – Teito felt like a spectator, witnessing his own words and actions without being able to control them.<p>

"Mikhail?" Frau mused. The name sounded strangely familiar. "You're…not a Wars possessing the brat, are you?"

Mikhail snarled, crimson eyes blazing with fierce anger. The God's fingers twitched dangerously close to the blades, the urge to strike the blond Bishop down growing stronger by the second. "You incompetent fool! I am the great archangel Mikhail, divine protector of Raggs! How dare you compare my glorious existence to those mindless knaves of Verloren?"

_Don't do that,_ Teito said wearily, sensing the God's intentions. _That's just Frau being Frau._

Mikhail retracted his fingers upon hearing Teito's request, the murderous look still on his face. "_You should rest quietly, master."_

_I want to hear this for myself too, _Teito insisted. The fatigue was creeping up on him, but the teen refused to succumb to it. If Mikhail was going to explain himself to the Bishops, then the brunet knew he couldn't afford to miss it.

"Frau," Castor interjected, a 'how-stupid-can-you-actually-be?' look on his face. "A Wars would not have the ability to carry out a comprehensible conversation with us, nor would a Wars ever denounce his loyalty to Verloren. This is a God, no doubt about that."

Something like realization dawned on Frau's face. "Wait, you're from the brat's twin blades, aren't you? You were the God sealed inside."

Teito and Mikhail fumed at the same time.

_Stop calling me a brat!_

"My master is not a brat! And to answer your question, yes – those blades were my home for a very long time. Many years, in fact."

_Many years…?_ Teito asked, feeling trepidation rise within him. S_ince when exactly…?_

"Verloren – or Ayanami, as you call him – was the one to cast the seal on me. I had been in the ruins of Raggs searching for the lost prince when he attacked," Mikhail said carelessly. "I admit that I was taken aback; unprepared for it. I tried to defeat him, but he was strong."

"The prince of Raggs is dead, isn't he?" Frau asked.

"He's not." Labrador was quiet, but everyone heard.

"What? But of course he is. Raggs was destroyed in the war between Barsburg for a long time. It's history. I _learned_ that history," Frau argued. He paused before adding, "Well, unless you know something that we don't, Lab. Which is _always_ the case, of course."

Labrador didn't answer and Teito held his breath, knowing where this conversation was going.

"The lost prince of Raggs," Mikhail announced, "Is standing right before you, Zehel."

Frau's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. Next to him, Castor and Labrador remained silent, their neutral expressions telling Frau that their suspicions had just been confirmed. What the hell, Frau thought. It was unfair at how he was always the last in discovering these kind of things.

Frau had known, of course, that Teito Klein was more than just a normal teenager. Still, he had always assumed that Teito could stay in the Seventh District's church, healing old wounds and finding a way in life which didn't involve the military. That way, the teen could reach for the happiness Frau knew he deserved. However, to be the lost prince of Raggs…it meant that Teito had his path cut out for him already. It was a rocky road filled with traps and pitfalls, a road that could easily lead to darkness. If Teito wasn't careful, he could easily stray to the wrong side.

Shit. Just what exactly would become of the brat in the future?

"Does Ayanami know?" Frau asked, his voice tight.

Mikhail hesitated and nodded slowly, a displeased frown on his face. Meanwhile, Teito watched from his mind, fascinated, as the Bishop's face morphed into one of worry and helpless frustration. It was strange seeing the grown man look like that without the usual cockiness.

_Frau doesn't look happy._

Mikhail sighed heavily at Teito's observation. _"He shouldn't be. Having Verloren know about your existence only complicates things further. Zehel in particular understands that the dark forces will only continue to come after you."_

_Alright, _Teito said exasperatedly._ Just how many people are we dealing with? We've had Ayanami, Verloren, and now there's Zehel?_

Mikhail chuckled at the teen's question. "Ah, have you not told my master about Verloren and the Seven Ghosts?"

"Are you saying that Teito is aware of everything around him now?" Castor asked, looking surprised.

"Why, yes," Mikhail replied, "He is."

"How direct is the connection?"

"He hears what I hear, sees what I see. Conversations between us are made via a telepathic link."

Castor seemed to smile a little despite the morbidity of the situation. "Interesting. I never knew…"

"Allow the brat to be in control of his body once more," Frau said, his voice frigid. "And we'll tell him everything he wants to know."

_He doesn't trust you very much, does he?_ Teito asked, sounding amused all of a sudden.

Mikhail seemed delighted over Frau's anxiety. "_Evidently." _

_It's like…he's actually worried. _

"_I believe he is."_

_I don't trust you that much either,_ Teito said firmly. _  
><em>

_"__You do not have to trust me just yet, master, but know that my loyalty to you and Raggs will never falter.__"_ Mikhail's voice softened. _"You do not realize how important you are to the world just yet."_

For a fleeting moment, Teito could sense the sadness in the God's voice – but then it was quickly gone, replaced by his usual haughtiness.

_"Still,_ _I do not understand why you trust Zehel so much, master. He is strong, yes, but callous." _

Zehel…? That was probably a reference to Frau, wasn't it? _I don't trust him either, Mikhail, _Teito said, using the God's name for the first time. _He's a pervert who meddles with things too much._

The three Bishops watched as Mikhail's solemn expression changed to one of amusement. Frau raised an eyebrow, wondering what kind of telepathic conversation Mikhail and Teito were having. It was probably something about him, seeing as the God continued to send not-so-subtle glares over. The blond Bishop rolled his eyes, satisfied that it elicited a snarl – really, was this the powerful archangel Mikhail? He was acting just like a kid!

"Mikhail," Castor interrupted, "Ayanami caught and sealed you within those blades, giving them away to Teito after that. Was he not aware that Teito was the lost prince?"

Mikhail's lips curved into a smug smile. "That, Fest, was where he went wrong."

_Fest?_ Teito wondered where all these weird names were coming from.

"Ayanami had no knowledge of my master whatsoever, other than the fact that he was a boy from an orphanage whom he terrorized a long time ago. Those blades, as you can see, reached my master purely by chance. A careless, arrogant move on the infamous Verloren's behalf." Mikhail grinned in a feral manner, the triumph evident in his voice. "Perhaps he assumed that my master was from a citizen of Raggs, or from a dying noble family – but he never would've thought that my master was genuinely the lost prince."

"Were you aware, though?" Castor pressed on.

"Of my master's true identity? Yes, I was aware of it from the very first day he held me in his arms."

Teito shivered inwardly. The first time he had held those blades Ayanami had gifted to him was also the very first time he had taken a life. He hadn't known that there was a God, of all things, residing in there – a God who knew who he really was.

_You knew?_ The brunet asked, his voice surprisingly calm. _You knew all along?_

"_I did." _

_But…how? _

"_I saw your soul," _Mikhail replied simply, not bothering to explain further. _"No one else has one like yours."_

Teito frowned. That made no sense whatsoever. He was certain his soul wasn't much to look at. How did a soul look like anyway? He'd have to ask the Bishops someday and hope that they would take his question seriously.

Frau snorted and reached for a cigarette. He needed a smoke to fully comprehend all these serious issues. "Well then, what took you so long to reveal yourself? You could have come a little earlier, y'know."

"I would if I could," Mikhail hissed. "Trust me, nothing pained me more than seeing my master suffer all these years. I wanted to remove the seals and destroy everything that hurt him – but I couldn't. It was not until my master regained some of his memories from Ayanami's attack last night that I could break free."

Frau took a puff from the cigarette, watching as the smoke from its end rose in curly wisps. So Ayanami was that powerful, huh? Well, that sucked. From what the God said, it also meant that the brat had some memories now. That was a good thing, wasn't it?

"When Teito remembered his identity of being a prince…" Castor said slowly, "That triggered the removal of the seals."

"Is that supposed to happen?" Frau asked.

"Not all the time, no," Castor replied, casually plucking the cigarette out of Frau's lips and extinguishing it. "It would seem that Teito has some hidden strength of his own."

Teito looked down at his hands in childlike wonder, wondering what it could possibly be. He was already a harnesser of Zaiphon. If he had another sort of power, wouldn't he have known?

At any rate, it seemed like the link between him and Mikhail was strong. The brunet didn't want to admit it, but he would have to give the God some trust - especially since Mikhail seemed to know more about him more than anyone else. Teito had no idea what the God meant about him trusting Frau the most, though. As far as the teen knew, he was unwilling to trust Frau just as how Frau was unwilling to call him by his name. It was ridiculous, really.

Another question enter Teito's mind and it was out before he could even stop himself.

_Mikhail, how…how is Raggs like…? _

Mikhail chuckled dryly._ "How is it like, or how was it like?"_

Teito remained silent, embarrassment creeping up on him. Raggs was his country - his true home. How was it that he knew so little about it?

The God, however, didn't seem to be angry. "_Do not feel ashamed, master. After all, you have lost your memories for such a long time."_

_So…was it a good place?_

Mikhail answered rather wistfully. "_It was a prosperous and beautiful country, master, filled with joy and contentment. The people were proud to be the citizens of Raggs, and the country flourished with a distinct culture." _The God sighed a little, as if reliving the memory._"Your father was a fair and just ruler. I enjoyed serving him."_

Teito could not keep the slight stutter in his voice. _Y-you knew my father?_

"_Including you, when you were merely a young boy. You have spoken to me, played with me even." _

Teito could sense nothing else but truth in the God's voice and he felt bewildered, burdened by the fact that Mikhail seemed to know so much. How much had Mikhail seen? Did he witness the war, the screams of the oppressed, and his family's death?

More terrifyingly, how much did Mikhail know about Teito? After all, the God had been by Teito's side for years. The teen had used the God for killing others without knowing it. There had been so much blood smeared on those blades - blood which the brunet had learned to coolly wipe away without a second glance. Mikhail had seen it all, had witnessed Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs murder again and again - so why would he be willing to serve a prince who had killed so much?

"_Master, master – it's alright,"_ Mikhail comforted, sensing Teito's distress. _"You're alright. You're safe for now. I'll protect you. I'll…" _

_No, _Teito said, shielding himself protectively_. No! __Stayawaystayawaystayaway -_

* * *

><p>Teito gave a large gasp and found himself on the ground, staring up at blue sky, the familiar Barsburg church arches, and the anxious scrutiny of three Bishops. He panted heavily, blinking once – twice – before attempting to wiggle his toes and raise his arms. He managed to do so without any trouble, which meant that he was back in control. Somehow, in his panic, he had shoved Mikhail's presence into a deep corner and stepped out, reclaiming his body for his own.<p>

"Welcome back," Labrador greeted, a gentle smile on his face.

Teito stood up slowly, feeling their gazes – particularly Frau's – on him. The blond Bishop wasn't saying anything, but Teito thought he could see concern in those deep blue eyes.

And then the emotions hit Teito so quickly that he couldn't even comprehend it.

The grief of everything seemed to weigh him down, forcing the teen down to his knees. The anguish coursed through him like a hot branding iron, reminding him of who he truly was. Teito felt like he was looking at life from a whole new perspective, rediscovering things that he had lost for such a long time.

The memories were slowly but surely resurfacing, from the past where he was a prince with a happy family until the fateful day where everything had burned. Teito had lost his kingdom and his families in a sea of red - he had struggled against the emptiness within his heart, seeking for the missing fragments that would complete him as a person.

How many years of his life had he wasted being under Ayanami's control? How much more did he need to remember? There were still so many puzzles that Teito couldn't piece together - Raggs, his parents, Mikhail, the ones who had reduced the vast Raggs kingdom to nothing.

The Black Hawks. Ayanami – no, Verloren. They were the ones who were responsible. The worst thing was that Teito had been manipulated by them so easily – he had worked under them, served them, followed their commands. They had been the puppeteer and Teito had been the gullible puppet, taking the lives of so many innocents - innocents who were loved and respected.

_In that sense, was Teito any better than his enemies?_

He hadn't realized he was crying until he felt the tears, hot and salty, streaming all over his face. Teito felt pathetic and he hastily wiped them away, turning so that the Bishops didn't have to see this display of weakness. He half expected the pervert to laugh and call him a snivelling brat any minute from now.

But to his surprise, Teito felt Frau's strong arms, encircling and cradling him gently. The next thing he knew, Frau had lifted and flipped the brunet around so that his face was buried into a sea of white. The gesture was intimate and caring, reminding Teito of how he was embraced by Father many years ago.

"You can cry, brat."

That was all it took for the dam to break. The silent tears turned into loud sobs as Teito grabbed fistfuls of Frau's robes tightly, sadness and confusion wracking his entire being.

"Why?" Teito's voice was scratchy. "Damn it, _why_?"

Frau remained silent, his slim fingers threading through Teito's brown hair. He had no idea how to comfort someone, but Bastien had done the same thing to him before - it had helped, he supposed, to ease the sadness into a dull ache.

If Teito wasn't pushing him away, Frau supposed there would be no harm in taking a step closer. Someone had to protect this troublesome brat, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...uhm. Okay. I don't know what to say, really, other than the fact that I'm trying my best in angst. Dubious plot is dubious. Awkwardly-worded sentences are awkward. I tried my best to beta-read, but there may still be errors. Sorry!<strong>

**Please review! **

**- Anne**

**P/S: And oh, I'm off to China for a one-week holiday! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I.**

**AM.**

**ALIVE.**

_**Please excuse the shitty proofreading, grammatical errors, any typos, awkward phrases, or possible loopholes. Love you guys, x. **_

* * *

><p><em>"Your mission, Mikage Celestine, is to bring Teito Klein back to the military by any means possible."<em>

Mikage stepped off the Hawkzile, sighing heavily. Ayanami's orders had been clear, and Mikage had agreed to carry those orders out without truly questioning them. For one, there was no way he could refuse a commanding officer – especially one with Ayanami's position, at that. For another, Mikage wanted to _help_. Barsburg was where Teito belonged, wasn't it?

But now…

Now it was as if the full weight of those commands had registered, reminding Mikage of what this task truly entailed. _Retrieve an ex-ally who had denounced his loyalty to the Empire_ – the supposed simplicity of it made Mikage snort._ Simple? Yeah, right._

Mikage supposed he had to start thinking of what to say to Teito. Perhaps some ideas for conversation would come if Mikage tried putting himself in Teito's shoes - but how the hell was he supposed to do that?

_With logic, of course. Come on, Mikage, focus!_

For one, Teito must have had a damn good reason for leaving the military in the first place. Mikage just couldn't envision Teito as someone who would betray his own sovereign, no matter how stoic and cold the boy could be. Teito was incredibly _smart_ – no, he was a prodigy, and the military appreciated his efforts, didn't they? Teito was brilliant, talented –

…and he was also enshrouded in mystery.

Mikage cursed in frustration, realizing that there was so much about Teito that he did not know about. Was there another story to this? What exactly had Teito done? Sure, he had denounced his loyalty to the Empire, but _how_? Did Teito write a letter, or did he take off in the night? Mikage knew he should have asked Ayanami the finer details, but he hadn't. And yet here he was, standing outside the Seventh District with no idea how this would turn o ut.

_If it ever boiled down to violence… _

Mikage shivered. The idea of battling against Teito gave him the chills. While Mikage had always done reasonably well in combat and Zaiphon classes, Teito's abilities heavily outweighed his. If they fought, Mikage knew he would lose. Badly.

_And yet I don't have a choice, do I?_

"Alright, I'm off," Mikage said, giving the Hawkzile a pat. "I'll be back soon…hopefully with someone else."

With a bulky pair of flight goggles resting on his sandy hair, Mikage stepped into District Seven. He would find Teito Klein, talk to him, and ultimately have him return to the military.

That was all Mikage knew he could do.

* * *

><p>Castor's question had been simple.<p>

"How is Teito?"

Frau plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, allowing it to rest casually between his fingers. _How_ was Teito, indeed? A few days had passed since the brat's encounter with Ayanami, and not a single word had passed between Frau and Teito since then. Teito had been embarrassed by his tears, and Frau had wisely decided not to bring it up. He wanted to give Teito space - something he knew the teen desperately wanted.

But perhaps he had given Teito a bit _too much_ space.

"…I don't know," Frau answered truthfully.

Castor folded his arms, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You haven't spoken to him."

Nope. Frau knew he hadn't.

"You've been keeping up with your tasks lately," Castor continued, and oh Frau could practically_ smell_ the disapproval. "The Archbishop and I are pleased."

_You have to talk to Teito sometime, you know. _

Frau snorted. "I'm glad it pleases you, your highness."_ I'm not an expert in child-fucking-psychology, and I want to give the brat some space. _

Castor sighed, deciding to address the topic directly. "Frau, what makes you think Teito will _ever _be ready to talk? What makes you assume that giving him 'some space', as you eloquently phrase it, is the best for him? Teito needs guidance, Frau - you cannot just abandon him in this irresponsible manner."

"I'm not abandoning him," Frau responded, sounding irritated. "I'm just saying that sometimes people need time, Castor, and that's a concept _you_ clearly don't get."

Labrador merely smiled in that enigmatic way of his and turned to address his russet-haired companion. "Calm down, Castor. I believe we have to trust Frau's judgement just this once. Take a look at the child, and you will understand what I mean."

Castor raised an eyebrow. Labrador's request to trust Frau's judgement was like the equivalent of quitting sewing as a hobby, but then the bespectacled man gazed to Teito - who was in their view - and understood what his lilac-haired companion meant.

Teito was sitting by the fountain with one foot tucked under the other, seemingly engrossed with Razette's presence. The pink-haired mermaid was humming a tune, a tender smile on her face. Teito's gaze was filled with so much emotion that it struck a chord within Frau, and the blond Bishop wondered briefly whether he had the capability to aid this teen through whatever hell he would have to put up with. Could Frau - and_ Zehel_ - protect the Prince of Raggs? The Bishop briefly cast the tattoo on his arm a withering glance, knowing that he would have to use it more often in the future after all. Protecting the brat was going to come with a high cost, that was for sure.

It wasn't like he minded, though.

"Do you see?" Labrador asked gently.

Castor nodded, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

Frau knew what Labrador meant. After some good food and rest, Teito had taken the initiative to explore his surroundings. The brat kept his blades close – that much was obvious – but instead of adopting the stance of a wary hunter, Teito now observed the church with a sort of childlike curiosity. Sometimes Frau would catch Teito admiring the flowers that Labrador had so lovingly cultivated, and sometimes he would be seen observing the sunset on the church's balcony. This didn't mean that Teito had grown to be unwary of his surroundings - his blades were always by his side, ready to be flourished at a moment's notice - but Frau knew just how huge these steps were for the guarded teenager.

_Now if only he knew what exactly was going through that brat's thick head..._

"Why do you have so much faith in him, Frau?" Castor asked quietly. "Why do you trust in your judgments so much, especially when it comes to Teito?"

The blond Bishop merely gave a small smile, dusting cigarette ash off his robes.

* * *

><p>Teito found that there was something soothing about Razette's singing. She seemed to know what sort of melodies he liked, and the sweetness of her voice lulled him into relaxation. Teito couldn't recall the last time he had experienced a small moment of peace like this – the sunlight, the breeze, the cool granite under his fingers – the urge to sprawl himself over the fountain's edge was tempting, but Teito resisted.<p>

The peace and calmness Teito felt was strange. For the first time in a long time, Teito allowed himself to _surrender_ to the freedom of no longer being under Ayanami's control. Teito would have his vengeance on that despicable man somehow - and that was something Teito would swear to himself in private before he went to sleep, mulling over the past as he did - and that while Teito himself would wake up in the dead of night gasping, panting, drenched in painful memories - he knew that he was alive, and that he could not die before fixing the things that he had to fix. While the teen's blades were always by his side, Teito recognized, albeit unwillingly, that _not_ everyone around him was an enemy. That included Castor, Labrador - and Frau, the Bishop who possessed traits that ironically dictated the opposite.

The voice that interrupted Razette's melody was familiar. "I'm surprised at how much she likes you."

"Hakuren," Teito said stiffly, reluctantly acknowledging the voice's owner. Hakuren seemed to fit the categories of both a potential enemy and a friend - Teito found it difficult to assess the violet-eyed boy's motives, but something told him that Hakuren felt just the same way when it came to him. It wasn't something Teito wanted to deal with - he had enough going on with the Bishops already, and another nosy individual would just get in the way.

Hakuren casually sat by Teito, spreading out a paraphernalia of scholarly-looking volumes all over the fountain's edge. He set his glasses carefully on top of the pile and asked, "How have you been?"

Teito groaned. _Best to keep the conversation short_. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

There was a shrug in response. "Nah. It's fun to mingle with the grade-school kids, y'know?"

"Why, you shitty little…"

"In all honesty though, how_ have_ you been?" Hakuren questioned insistently. The traces of humour had vanished from his face, and there was something like concern in his violet eyes.

Teito blinked and contemplated Hakuren's question, taken aback by the teen's apparent sincerity.

How was Teito, exactly?

One - Teito had failed to kill Frau, which evidently resulted in him no longer being under Ayanami's command. Two - Teito had discovered that he was the Prince of Raggs. Three - there was a God called Mikhail residing in him. These were the main issues Teito knew he was facing at the moment, and the simplest way to phrase it to Hakuren was thus a simple, pragmatic "I don't know".

_It wasn't entirely a lie, either. _

Hakuren nodded, choosing not to comment. Razette, not being able to participate in the conversation, merely smiled in understanding and dove away, the pink of her hair disappearing as she swam further into the water's depths. Teito stood up, satisfied that Hakuren had fallen silent.

"Did you know my cousin very well?"

"What?" Teito asked, startled.

"My cousin," Hakuren repeated. "Did you know him well?"

"No."

"Was he in your class, though?"

"…Yes."

"How was he like?" Hakuren pressed, the curiosity in his voice obvious but reluctant.

Teito paused and thought for a moment before replying.

"An idiot."

And then the unexpected happened – Hakuren burst out laughing, his expression one of mirth. Hakuren laughed and continued laughing still until tears prickled the corner of his eyes. Teito, already startled by Hakuren's question, now looked positively scandalized. He patiently waited for Hakuren's laughter to subside before asking, "Why are you laughing?"

"The way you said it was hilarious!"

"I fail to see how my insult of Shuri Oak would be hilarious to you," Teito deadpanned.

Hakuren chuckled. "My cousin and I don't really get along."

"…I can see that." Hakuren's icy reaction at being mistaken as Shuri on the first day they met had told Teito that the two Oaks weren't the best of friends, and Hakuren's blunt statement only served to confirmed Teito's suspicions.

There was a niggling curiosity in Teito that wondered _why, _but the teen knew it wasn't his business to know. He couldn't help but marvel, though, at the differences between Shuri and Hakuren. While they were similar to a certain extent - Hakuren and Shuri looked physically alike, and the flamboyance was definitely a trait that ran in the Oak family - but to Teito, it seemed that Hakuren and Shuri acted on different motivations. There was a prominent difference in the way their minds were made up, and Teito wasn't exactly sure where this difference began.

"My cousin will never be as charming as I am, for one," Hakuren said smoothly, flashing a charming smile at a girl nearby. Pink dusted her cheeks as she scurried away, emitting a small squeal. Teito merely rolled his eyes. Both Oaks were just as idiotic as ever.

They lapsed into comfortable silence, with Hakuren making idle comments from time to time. Teito listened mostly, but he didn't mind. Hakuren's chattering was somehow pleasant, although it _did_ grate on his nerves from time to time.

"Hey," Hakuren called out casually. "Are you still in danger?"

Teito stiffened at the question - he didn't want anyone to find out more than what was necessary, and this went for the Bishops and civilians like Hakuren. Still, Teito knew it wasn't in him to lie, so he settled for a neutral response instead. "Possibly."

"And is there any way to remove these dangers?"

The brunet sighed. "...Possibly."

"Have you tried talking to the Bishops about this?" Hakuren asked.

"No."

Teito knew he had avoided speaking to the Bishops, and that had seemed to work in preventing the Bishops in gaining any additional information on him – at least for a while. Every single bit of new knowledge they gained on Teito would mean that they would be greater danger.

_Frau, Castor and Labrador weren't enemies. It wouldn't be right to endanger them further._

But Ayanami had seen them. Ayanami knew who these Bishops were. And as long as Teito was affiliated with them, then they, too, would remain as targets. Since Teito had denounced his loyalty to Ayanami, returning to Barsburg wouldn't be an option. What was he to do now? The Bishops were already going out of their way by housing him, feeding him, saving him when he was in danger - that was enough, they had done _more_ than enough -

Hakuren smiled, and this time there was nothing but genuine kindness in them. "Kid, you should talk to them. Didn't I say this before? The church exists to help anyone in need."

"That's not the point," Teito huffed, "and would you stop calling me 'kid'?"

"You _are_ a kid," Hakuren answered with a snort. "You're short, rebellious, and have no proper manners that I know of."

Teito twitched. _Well, two could play this game._ "You are an arrogant prick - _who needs to have better hair_."

Hakuren looked downright offended. "My hair is fantastic, thank you very much."

"It looks stupid."

"That's pretty mature, coming from someone who looks no older than twelve."

"I'm_ fifteen_!"

"Quit whining. My point, if you'll just listen to me, is that while you may be a brat without any manners - "

Teito's response was laced with mock pomposity. "And manners are given to those who_ actually_ deserve it - "

"…The fact is that you're in trouble, and you need help." At Teito's insistence on interrupting, Hakuren growled, "Don't even try telling me otherwise, because that's not true and we both know it."

Silence. And then -

"You're not as much as an idiot as I thought you were," Teito confessed.

Hakuren smiled triumphantly.

_"But I still think your hair looks stupid."_

* * *

><p>Teito's demand was straight to the point - no fuss, no frills. "The book you have on past historical events about the Barsburg war and the military. I need it now."<p>

Frau's next question cut through Teito like a sharp blade. "Why? Wasn't history a compulsory subject in the academy?"

"I never had the chance to learn it," Teito replied stiffly. _And that was because my days were spent on physical training and assassination missions, which Ayanami deemed were more important than other forms of formal education._

Frau's gaze was calculating. Teito knew that the Bishop was trying to determine his motives, to see what he was so desperate in finding out. Teito held that piercing gaze challengingly, as if daring the blond to question his thoughts.

"Fine. I'll get it," Frau said, standing up. Seeing that Teito wasn't moving, he continued, "What are you waiting for? Come along."

Teito followed, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smirk. Well, that went easier than expected.

"You two had better come along as well," Frau added, glancing at the two Bishops.

...Or not. This meant that Frau wanted Castor and Labrador to witness whatever that would happen next, meaning that Teito couldn't escape their judgments and opinions.

No one noticed a pair of amber-coloured eyes observing them from a distance, its owner's face shrouded in shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Spying? Counter-spying? Wdf? First Teito, now Mikage? I don't even, structural parallels in story hahahahhahhh forced humor oh dear god what am I doing *dies*<strong>

**I haven't written for a long time, so if I'm losing my quality and this seems like crap, please tell me. I think my writing abilities are dying. **

**Review, review, reviewwwwwww.**

**PS: I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I WOULD NEVER ABANDON THIS, AND I WON'T. I NEVER WILL. Stop worrying. I'll be here. C:**

**- Anne**


End file.
